The War Against Drakath
by Ohfortheloveofpete
Summary: Two heroes journey together to put an end to an evil villain and his army of chaos. Will they prevail? Will all of Lore be doomed? You'll have to wait and see...
1. Chapter 1: The Journey Unfolds

The War Against Drakath

_Hello and welcome to my fan fiction story, the War Against Drakath! Two heroes will fight a long struggle against a villain you may know from previous Artix games...anyways, let's start the story shall we?_

I was at the top of a cliff, overlooking the field beyond. I had heard lately that a ferocious dragon had kidnapped one of the princesses at Swordhaven, and I was getting ready to rescue her.

My name's Masamune34, by the way. I have been serving the knights at Swordhaven for a long period of time now, and I felt I was ready. After all, I had fought a lot of monsters before. I unsheathed my blade, and was ready to climb down the mountain to get to my destination.

Before I took my first step though, out of nowhere someone pushed me. I started falling down the mountain, with seemingly no way to stop myself. Well, almost no way. Luckily, I managed to grab onto a tree branch. I was already bruised and battered, and I was pretty sure it was a LONG way down. I looked up and saw who had pushed me down. She appeared to be some sort of spellcaster or sorceress, and she wasn't very friendly-looking. She laughed and called down to the mountain, saying "Have a nice trip!"

I was initially ticked off at her, but the anger in my body left me and was replaced with laughter as she suddenly tripped over a rock and started falling down the mountain as well. Unfortunately, the tree branch I was holding onto snapped, and we ended up both falling to our doom.

Well, OK, maybe not to our doom, but we did fall for who knows how long. It seemed like hours. None of us were gravely injured from the experience, lucky for us, but it wasn't fun. I went over to the evil sorceress and stifled a laugh as I said "I guess there is such a thing as karma after all!" "Shut up." She barked back. "Who are you anyway and why did you push me down the mountain?" I asked. I introduced myself and told him my name. "My name's Blackmagic13. Not pleased to meet you." She said that I was in her way, and she was also heading to Swordhaven.

"Interesting..." I responded. It seemed like both of us had the same interests in mind. We decided to team up for the time being, despite what had happened between us just a few minutes ago. Not long afterwards, a blue Moglin came up to us. I had seen some of them before, and heard that they were amazing healers and could heal even the most savage of wounds in a matter of seconds. But this Moglin didn't seem intent on healing us. He was holding a staff lined with skulls and had a cape, but strangely looked somehow cute. He laughed at us and said "Well well well, if it isn't for the fall-guy and the fall-girl!" He laughed at us some more. Apparently, he thought that what had happened to us was a riot.

This immediately set Blackmagic13 off. She went up to him and grabbed him by the toes, and proceeded to squeeze them so hard they lost feeling. "OUCH! Quit it! Put me down!" he said in pain. "Blackmagic13, I think you should put him down. He's just a cute little Moglin." I asked of her nicely. "Just a cute little moglin?" she spat at me. "This guy's evil! Just look at him! The skulls, the cape, the staff, this moglin's not a healer, he's a necromancer!"

"No duh, sherlock. Now would you put me down? I'm losing feeling." the moglin said. Blackmagic reluctantly put him down. He said that his name was Zorbak, and that he had apparently stopped at Swordhaven for the time being. I figured that he must live in Darkovia or another evil place, as I had hardly seen evil at all around the forest or its surroundings. We asked him for directions, and he pointed us at a narrow path over to the right. And so our adventure began...


	2. Chapter 2: The Book of Lore

The War Against Drakath

_So, did you guys like my previous chapter? Here's the second one I've made. Hope you enjoy!_

**Chapter 2: The Book of Lore**

I accompanied this dubious sorcereress. Personally, I'm not entirely sure why I'm travelling with her. Judging from my previous encounter with her, she wasn't a very nice person. And she seemed somewhat short-tempered too. We ventured towards Swordhaven, battling some sneevils and some slimes along the way. You know, maybe they should have thought things through before they attacked adventurers who were armed and dangerous like us.

On the way to town though, we encountered a library and its owner. But there was something suspicious about him. He had green-blueish skin, strange-looking eyes and he seemed awfully muscular for a librarian. Was he on steroids or something? I decided to go talk to him. Much to my surprise, he was eating a book. "Um, hello?" I asked him. "Hello! Care to eat books with me? They're delicious, and there's plenty!" "No thanks." I asked. "My name Dogear by the way. Pleased meeting you." "OK..." I said nervously. I shook hands with Dogear, noticing how dirty his hands were.

We decided to help Dogear with some errands he had to do. It was weird though, he asked us for things a library wouldn't need...what was up with that? I decided to talk to Blackmagic13 about it. "That librarian seemed nice, huh?" Blackmagic13 responded by saying "Maybe, but there's something really wrong about him. He talks kinda funny. I don't think he's human either, in fact I think he's an ork. Orks are known to be somewhat violent creatures. Why would one of them apply for a job as a librarian? And why would one eat their own books?"

"Hmm, he was rather unusual now that I think of it. Maybe we should go talk to him about it." Suddenly we heard a cry for help. "What was that?" I asked. "Probably nothing. We should move on." Blackmagic13 said. I looked around and heard who was making the noise. It was a lady wearing glasses! She was trussed up. What happened to her.

She immediately answered our questions. "Hi, my name is Maya. Can you help me?" "Sure." I immediately freed the trussed up lady. "Thanks. This orc named Dogear tied me up and placed me in a bush! I think he wants to take over the library!" "He was an imposter, huh?" I said curiously. "I knew it! We should go back!" Blackmagic13 exclaimed angrily.

We made our way back to the library and confronted Dogear. "Hey friends! Glad seeing you so soon!" "Can it, dimwit. We know who you really are." Blackmagic said insultingly. Dogear turned to face me and saw Maya. "Oh darn. I guess you figure out Dogear's secret. Guess there's only one thing left for Dogear to do." With that, he suddenly threw a book with a face on it at me. "OWW!" I exclaimed as one hit me on the head. "Hey! Be careful with those! Those are priceless Books of Lore!" Maya exclaimed. "Whatever." Blackmagic13 said. She threw a fireball at Dogear. "OUCH! That's hot!" The orc imposter dropped the book he was preparing to throw at her. He attempted to punch her instead, but Blackmagic13 ducked and whacked him with her staff.

"Ouch!" Dogear exclaimed once again. I slashed him with my sword. "OK! OK! I'm sorry! I won't do anything like that again!" "You better not." said Blackmagic, holding a ball of energy in her hand. Dogear ran away into the nearby forest.

"Thank you for saving my library! How can I ever repair you? Ooh I know! I'll give you two of these!" Maya gave us two Books of Lore. Oddly enough, one of them had a halo on it, while another one had horns. I picked the one with the halo, while Blackmagic13 picked the one with the horns.

"Gee, this sure is a big book." I said as I looked at it curiously. "Yep, I sure am!" the book said. I screamed and dropped it on the floor. "Ouch! Be careful with me, buddy!" "Sorry dude. I'm just not used to having a talking book before." "Yeah, I get it a lot. It's OK." the book with the halo asked. "You forgive me, right?" "Of course I do! You're my best pal! And my only pal, but still!" "Gee thanks." I said. "No problem." the book said back to me.

Meanwhile Blackmagic13 was looking at her book curiously as well. "So these books can talk huh? I wonder what happens when I do this?" Blackmagic13 attempted to tickle the book with the horns and it tried to bite her finger. "Ooh, this book is mean! I like you." "Well I sure don't. In fact, I think you're a hag!" "You're lucky you're such a rare book or I'd make you burst into flames right about now." the dark sorceror said. "Whatever, I'm not afraid of you." the book with the horns said.

We said our farewells to the librarian as we continued to Swordshaven. We wondered what would await us there.

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please R & R! In the next chapter, Blackmagic13 and Masamune34 will reach Swordhaven..._


	3. Chapter 3: Finally At Swordhaven

The Adventures Through Runescape

_Are you enjoying the story so far? I'm working hard on it, so give me support. Please read and review!_

**Chapter 3: Finally At Swordhaven**

We finally managed to get there. It was Thursday the 12th, and we were exhausted. We decided to book into an inn and rest there for the night. Luckily, there were separate beds, so we didn't have to sleep in the same bed. That wouldn't be comfortable, would it? You know where I was going with that, right? Anyways...

I went to bed rather quickly since I was tired. However, almost as soon as I fell asleep... I had a really bad dream...

_An evil red knight was standing in front of a legion of undead. "MWAHAHAHAHAHA, it is almost time, my minions! Tommorrow, on the sundown of Friday the 13th, we shall attack Swordhaven and burn it to the ground! King Alteon will regret interfering with my plans...He and his entire city will pay! "LONG UNLIVE THE SHADOWSCYTHE!"" The skeleton soldiers marched, obeying his every command. There are hundreds of them, and they all had the same single-minded purpose in their mind._

_Meanwhile, a young woman with red hair was in a chair, reading an interesting book that seemed to be rather gothic._

I woke up with a jolt. Undead? Friday the 13th? Evil knights? It gave me bad vibes. But it was just a dream, right? Nothing more. I got out for bed, ready for adventure. My first stop would be at King Alteon's Castle. Blackmagic13 went me of course, since apparently she wanted to slay the dragon too.

We went inside the castle andfound that it was filled with knights. Apparently they had been assigned to guard it. I said hello to some of them as we made our way. Eventually we reached the throne room. "Greetings. How may I help you?" asked the king. "We heard that your daughter was kidnapped, and we wanted to rescue her." I responded. "I see. I'm glad you wish to help, but fighting a dragon is no easy feat. I'll have a knight show you the ropes first." "What about me?" Blackmagic13 asked. "Calm down. I'll have a wizard train you." "Alright." Blackmagic13 responded to the king. She seemed happy.

We waited for the knight and the wizard to show up. We knew it would probably take a while for them to show up. Eventually, a paladin and a sorceror came in. "Hey, Alteon, how's it going?" the paladin said. I recognized him as Artix, the most powerful paladin in Lore! I was amazed to see him. Blackmagic13 wasn't so amazed. I wonder why...

Artix took me to the knight's quarters, and told me to hit a dummy that was laid out in front of me. I did so. He showed me a variety of things I can do to attack an enemy. Needless to say I learned a lot from him. He also taught me how to wield a sword properly. I was pretty happy, to say the very least.

As I kept on training, I wondered how my friend Blackmagic13 was doing...would she stay out of trouble? I certainly hope she would...

_Our heroes have arrived in Swordshaven...but their adventures are just beginning...can they defeat the dragon and save the princess?_

_In the next chapter, we'll be viewing the story from a different perspective..._


	4. Chapter 4: The Dragon

The War Against Drakath

_Hi again...like I said, this time a different character's going to tell you the story...is Blackmagic13 going to stay out of trouble while she's being trained by Warlic? You'll have to wait and see..._

**Chapter 4: The Dragon**

Hey. You guys probably know me already. I'm the evil sorceress who's travelling with Masamune34. I noticed that he seemed to be writing down most of our adventures in his old typewriter, so I decided to borrow it from him for a while...

Oh who am I kidding? I stole it from him while I wasn't looking. He didn't want me to have it because he said I might damage it. Yeah. I'm not a very nice girl. You could probably tell that already. Masamune34's always talking about me. Why do I travel with that goody-goody anyway? I don't know, maybe there's some part of me that makes me want to travel with somebody. Ah well.

Anyways, as that goody two-shoes Masamune34 pointed out, I was being trained with Warlic. I didn't really like training with him though. The spells he was teaching me were weak. I wanted spells of mass destruction. Spells that could destroy an entire continent. That would get rid of the dragon for sure.

But Warlic said no. He said that those spells were only for wizards who were responsible, and he said I wasn't up for it. That really annoyed me. Why does everyone think I'm immature and irresponsible? While he wasn't looking, I took a book from his shelf. It said Tome of Necromancy. Ooh, interesting...

I flipped through the pages and eventually found a spell that interested me. "Summon Undead, sounds lovely." I said as I looked at its effects. As I I read the incantation words and immediately a few undead sprung up. I enjoyed what was going on, so I kept recasting the spell. Eventually the room was filled with undead. But Warlic eventually noticed them and casted a spell that crumbled them into pieces. He lectured me for not listening to him as I rolled my eyes.

Ugh, why does Warlic have to be so strict? Well anyways, I finally managed to finish my training. Ugh, Warlic's a big jerk. Why can't he just teach me the big spells? That would make things a LOT easier.

I met up with Masamune34 as he finished his current training. "So, how did your training session go?" he asked me. I said to him "It was boring. He wouldn't teach me the powerful ones." "I can't imagine why..." said Masamune34. "By the way have you seen my typewriter?" "I dunno. I haven't seen it.", lying to him through my teeth.

"Oh, well let me know if it shows up." I laughed at him. "Sucker..." I muttered under my breath.

Suddenly a knight came up to us. "The dragon has been spotted! You have to help!" He immediately took us to Artix and a ranger, who was standing outside.

The ranger introduced herself as Robina and said that they needed to get on top of the dragon in order to fight it. She put us in a catapult and away we went.

Yeah yeah yeah...I knew jumping in a catapult wasn't such a smart idea...but did you have any other ideas?

_Please R&R! In the next chapter...Blackmagic13 and Masamune34 going to fight the dragon...or will they?_


	5. Chapter 5: Irony Is Delicious

The War Against Drakath

_So, have you enjoyed the first four chapters? The two heroes are going to face a dragon...but everything is not what it seems..._

**Chapter 5: Irony Is Delicious**

Miraculously, Masamune34 and I managed to get on top of the dragon and we didn't fall to our dooms. I have no idea how that happened, but anyways...

We saw that we were many feet above the ground. I suppose there was no turning back...we thought about what to do when suddenly we heard a voice. We figured it must be the vanished princess, and decided to search for her.

The dragon was huge. It must be fully grown. I wonder if I could enslave it somehow? That would be really nice. I could use it to destroy all of Swordhaven...but Masamune44 would get mad, so I'm probably not going to do that. Probably.

We followed the sound of her voice, wondering if the princess was alright. Personally, I didn't really care, I just wanted to get rid of the dragon.

However, once we went near the head of the dragon, we were in for an unpleasant surprise...

"Mine mine mine! Get your own dwagon!" Princess Tera said to us. This immediately confused me. What was going on?

"This one is mine! Go get your own!" Princess Tera continued to speak to us. What was going on here?

"What are you talking about?" Masamune34 asked her, clearly just as confused as I was. She showed us the ring she had. "A blue Moglin gave me this and said that I could use this to pway with any dragon I wanted!"

I wondered who gave her that ring. Whoever gave her that probably wasn't the smartest Moglin in the world...what were we going to do?

I decided to fight her, since she seemed rather spoiled. Masamune34 reluctantly decided to help. It was harder than I thought, since that ring seemed to have a life of its own. The green dragon that had apparated attacked us with his green dragonbreath and with its claws. Fortunately, it didn't have much vitality and we defeated it quickly. We did receive numerous injuries though.

Defeating the green dragon must have freed the bigger red dragon from its control, as it stopped flying and suddenly crashed into a canyon. We immediately jumped off just as it crashed.

Artix and Robina were happy to see us again, but were confused as well. "So let me get this straight, some foolish moglin gave her a ring that allowed her to control dragons, but controlled her as well?" Artix asked. "Yep." I said. I was upset that I couldn't get the ring so I could control it myself, as it fell down thousands of feet below during the scuffle.

"Eh, at least Princess Tera is fine. That evil green dragon thing took most of the blows." I then smelled something burning. What was it?

"Blackmagic13, look!" I turned around and saw that Swordshaven was burning. Someone must have set it on fire! What was going on?

_That sure was an amusing chapter, wasn't it? Can you guess why Swordshaven is burning? You'll see in the next chapter...please R&R!_


	6. Chapter 6: Undead Invasion

The War Against Drakath

_Can you guess what's happening to Swordhaven? Should be pretty obvious even if you haven't played the game before..._

**Chapter 6: Undead Invasion**

Masamune44 and I went over to Swordhaven as soon as we saw the fire. I don't see why Masamune44 was so worked off. It's not like nobody was going to extinguish it.

We found the city to be crawling with undead. Whoever was behind this must be skilled at necromancy...because I couldn't count how many undead were attacking. All I knew was that there were too many of them to count.

We saw that there were various kinds of undead attacking the city too. Some of them were simply undead soldiers, while others used fire and ice magic respectively to wreak havoc on the town. Multiple people were screaming. It was so annoying.

Artix was fighting the undead. He was killing them pretty easily, but even so the undead were slowly marching towards the castle. Seemed like it was their main target...

Artix and the other fighters asked for our assistance to fight the undead. We decided to help out. The undead weren't really as strong as they looked...we did have to fight a lot of them though.

"Oh man! This is just like your dream!" Masamune44 said. "Your what?" I asked him confused. "I had a dream where this evil knight dude was assembling an army of undead!" "An evil knight dude, huh? Why didn't you tell me about this?" I asked to him angrily. "I thought it was just a dream." Masamune44 said to me.

Suddenly out of nowhere I had a flashback. It wasn't part of my memories though, so I was rather confused. A king that looked similar to King Alteon, but younger was sitting on a throne in front of a knight wearing red armor.

"Sepulchure, I am afraid I have no choice but to fire you. You have continued war crimes without remorse or pity. Not to mention that you have been practicising necromancy for your own purposes. You know how I feel about undead!"

"Fine! I don't need you anyway! I have my own agendas to attend to!" With that, the red knight stomped off. The king looked displeased.

Suddenly I was jolted out of my flashback by Masamune44. "Are you OK?" He asked me. He looked rather concerned. "I'm fine. Don't be such a worrywart about me." I said back. "Anyways, I had this strange flashback...it was about the red knight and this king..."

"Hmm...red knight...that sounds familiar. Anyways, we should head to the castle. It seems that its the undead minions' main target." _No duh_, I thought to myself. We headed to the castle, but on our way there we saw the biggest undead we have ever seen.

It was huge. Well, OK not that huge, but it was bigger than the undead we saw. It seemed to be a giant of some kind. I wondered how this necromancer guy managed to assimilate it to his undead army. Anyways, it lunged towards us as soon as it saw us. It swiped at me first. I ducked and fired a snowball, nailing it.

It wasn't happy about that. It stomped on my foot, forcing me to grab it in pain. Masamune44 slashed it and its legs came off. Of course, since undead can't feel pain, that didn't really help that much. It swiped at Masamune44 with its arms, forcing him to duck. He then stabbed it with his own sword.

I fired several fireballs at it. Our efforts seemed to be working, because the undead giant was slowing down. Eventually I managed to knock its head off. But it kept on going after us. Finally, after a long battle, we managed to bring it down.

"Wow, that was a long battle." said Masamune44. "Oh please. I've fought worse things than that." I said to him back. "Uh-huh sure." he said to me sarcastically.

With help from Artix and the others, we managed to lower the drawbridge so that we could get inside the castle. We knew that the undead had probably gotten in there already, so we prepared ourselves accordingly. Who knew what was in there...

_Our heroes have defeated the undead giant, but the invasion isn't over...can they stop whoever's responsible for this and save Swordhaven? Let's hope so...please R&R! In the next chapter, we'll go to Masamune44's POV for the time being..._


	7. Chapter 7: Armageddon

The War Against Drakath

_I'm glad I got a review! In this chapter, Masamune44 and Blackmagic13 will storm Swordhaven Castle and hopefully put an end to this undead invasion!_

**Chapter 7: Armageddon**

Hey guys. It's Masamune44 again. I found my typewriter in Blackmagic13's backpack. I have no idea what it was doing there...anyways...

We had gotten into the castle at last. It was a complete mess. Undead were all over the place. Knights were fighting them, but it seemed like they were having trouble. We saw some of them become undead after they were defeated by their opponents, much to our revulsion.

The Undead Vikings and Undead Warriors were rather strong compared to the other undead we were facing. We were still able to take them down though. Gosh, I hoped that the undead didn't reach the king.

After fighting through the armies of undead, we finally managed to enter. King Alteon thanked us for helping us come to our need.

Suddenly, out of nowhere there was a loud crash. The red knight, along with an undead soldier, had stormed the throne room. A couple of knights tried to stop him, but Sepulchure disposed of them pretty easily. King Alteon looked at him like he knew him. "Sepulchure!" King Alteon said to him.

"Alteon." Sepulchure said back. "Why do you want my castle so badly anyway? You already have your own flying fortress!" King Alteon asked him curiously. "What can I say? I'm an evil overlord. I need as much stuff as I can get."

"Heroes, it is time for you to choose a side!" King Alteon said to us. Immediately, I choosed Good. Much to my surprise though, Blackmagic13 choosed Evil. We immediately got into a long argument.

While we were quarreling, King Alteon and Sepulchure got into a massive fight. Both of them seemed to be equally matched, and pretty powerful. I had no idea who was going to win. However, soon enough the fight was interrupted.

An evil warrior crashed into the castle while King Alteon and Sepulchure. His face was as black as ink, and his eyes were orange. I didn't think he was human. He also has wings and was holding a powerful-looking sword and wearing powerful-looking armor.

Sepulchure and King Alteon both recognized him. "DRAKATH?" They both exclaimed. Suddenly the man with the black face changed appearance. His wings disappeared and he appeared more human. The skeleton that was with Sepulchure laughed at the mysterious warrrior. Drakath immediately killed him. Wait? Can skeletons die? Anyways...

Drakath knocked both King Alteon and Sepulchure aside with his sword. It seemed to have a strange effect on both of them as soon as they touched it. I noticed purple one-eyed things on both of them. Sepulchure lunged at Drakath, but he took a red orb of energy out of him. He attempted to attack him again, but Drakath smashed it with his bare hands, causing Sepulchure to fall to pieces. Dark energy exploded out of the castle.

I'm not sure if my ears deceived me or not, but I thought I heard screaming afterwards. Drakath looked out the window and saw a red-haired lady standing at the fortress. She was wearing red armor, just like Sepulchure was. "Sepulchure has a daughter? Amusing." He threw a dark orb of purple energy at the flying fortress, causing it to crash into a nearby mountain. He said that the battle between good and evil was over, and the age of chaos would begin. Alteon asked what Drakath had done to him. He responded by saying that the 13 Chaos Lords would destroy everything that he loved. 13 Chaos Lords? What was going on?

With that, Drakath left the castle. I'm not sure what was going on, but it seemed pretty bad, I could tell that much.

_Whoa...Drakath just killed Sepulchure...anyways hopefully Blackmagic13 and Masamune44 can find out what is going on and put a stop to it...Tune in for the next chapter!_


	8. Chapter 8: Pondering Recent Events

The War Against Drakath

**Chapter 8: Pondering Recent Events**

_Hey guys. I know you've been reading my story for a while now...so anyways, I've been thinking, do you guys think I should add a new character to the story that will help Masamune34 and Blackmagic13 fight? If so what class should they be? Just curious..._

It had been a few days since the events that had occurred at Swordhaven Castle, and the whole town was concerned. Meanwhile, people were studying what had happened to King Alteon. I wondered if he would fully recover...

Anyways, we had earned quite a bit of gold from fighting a bunch of monsters. We thought maybe we could spend it on some stuff. We wondered what we could spend it on.

I decided to spend mine on a helmet, so I can protect my head. Blackmagic13 spent money on a wizard's hat. Hopefully these will help us for the many battles to come.

Anyways, the undead had been destroyed completely due to the fact that Sepulchure was no longer around to command them. I wonder who that girl from my dream was. Drakath said that she was Sepulchure's daughter...what was going on...

Anyways, we felt that we should go see what was going on. I don't know what Drakath was up to, but it didn't sound good. He mentioned something about the 13 Lords of Chaos causing trouble all across the land...were his plans just beginning? I don't know, but things didn't look good for King Alteon or Sepulchure's mysterious daughter right now...Drakath caused a lot of havoc...no wonder people call him the Champion of Chaos...

He seemed pretty strong too. King Alteon and Sepulchure didn't stand a chance. And he killed Sepulchure, who I basically thought was immortal due to his undead status. I guess he wasn't completely immortal...I wondered how his daughter was doing...

Anyways, Blackmagic13 was reading her book of lore. Apparently, the book of lore can show us things we've previously seen...maybe that might come in handy one day.

Anyways, I went to Battleon, a town that was near Swordhaven. It was a pretty nice place. Full of flowers, butterflies, it seemed like a safe haven. But I heard that for some reason, various villains wanted to destroy it. I didn't see why they wanted to destroy it...Blackmagic13 didn't seem to like it as much as I did...There seemed to be a lot of shops there, just like Swordhaven. Maybe I'll buy something from there too.

There was also a cute brown Moglin there. He seemed nice, unlike Zorbak. He said his name was Twilly and that he was a Moglin healer. He even healed some of our injuries we received during the undead invasion. He seemed like a nice guy. He also had a wooden staff.

Overall, I hoped everything would turn out to be OK, I wondered what Drakath was up to...it couldn't be anything good...

I decided to go to bed. I suppose resting would be nice after all we went through. We rented a room for the night and went to sleep...

I had another strange dream. It was kinda like my other one...but it was of a different person this time.

_Drakath was sitting on a chaotic-looking throne. He seemed that he was thinking about something. "Let's see...who shall I pick as my First Lord of Chaos..."_

_There was a strange-looking gate next to him. It has a bunch of symbols on it. There were 13 of them overall. It was pretty big._

_Drakath started looking at a list of volunteers. "Interesting...very interesting..."_

I woke up shortly afterwards. Something was going on...and it didn't seem good. It seemed like Drakath was choosing somebody to be one of the lords of chaos. What would he have them do? And what was with that gate that was with him? Was it some sort of ancient relic or something? It seemed that Drakath was at some sort of spire or something. I didn't want to go searching for him at the moment, I doubt Blackmagic13 and I could even hurt him.

I'd tell Blackmagic13 about my dream later...for now, I needed to get some sleep...

_Sorry there wasn't much dialogue in the chapter, just wanted to tell you what Masamune34 was thinking...please R&R!_


	9. Chapter 9: Blackmagic13 Is A Bad Girl

The War Against Drakath

_Please R&R! In this chapter, Blackmagic13 will do something really naughty..._

**Chapter 9: Blackmagic13 Is A Bad Girl**

Hey guys, it's Blackmagic13 again. This time, I took his typewriter while he was in the shower! I also took his clothes while he was at it...I'm such a naughty girl...

I'd like to see his reaction when he finds out his clothes are missing...anyways...

I went over to Yulgar's place and decided to get some coffee. He probably noticed his clothes are gone already and was searching for them. What a loser...I don't see why he thinks joining Evil is a bad idea...it's so much fun being an evil villain...

Anyways, I ended up sitting next to a Healer or someone who looked like one anyways. She was wearing a white coat with a hood. I bet she was a goody-goody like Masamune34. Ugh...why join Good anyway? Everyone knows that Evil is much more generous with power...

I looked out the window and saw Masamune34. He looked so embarassed. It was priceless. He was looking everywhere for his clothes. In Warlic's shop, in Aria's shop, he even looked in the Guardian Tower and in trash cans. People were all staring at him. It was so funny to watch. The healer noticed what was going too.

"Is this funny or what?" I asked to the healer. "How awful! Who could have done that to him?" she answered back. "I did!" I exclaimed to her. "You did this?" she said to me surprised. "Shame on you!" "Ugh, why do you have to be such a goody-goody? Can't you see it's amusing?" "Amusing? You are one really bad girl!" Whitemagic7. I rolled my eyes.

Suddenly Masamune34 came in. "Where are my clothes?" he said to me. He was his underwear holding a towel. I laughed out loud the moment I saw him. "Um, not here." I lied to him. Suddenly the healer went into my backpack and took them out. "Here they are." she said. I got angry at her immediately.

"Thanks." Masamune34 said. "My name's Whitemagic7. Pleased to meet you!" the healer said. Why did she have to ruin my fun? I'd love to have watched him go around town looking for them for a bit longer, it was better than television.

Masamune34 put his clothes back on. "Finally, now this humilation can end..." he sighed. "You're welcome." Whitemagic7 said. "Do you know who took them?" he asked. "She did." said Whitemagic7, pointing to me.

"What? No I didn't!" I said. But I had been caught red-handed. "Why'd you do it, Blackmagic13?" he asked me. "I thought it would be funny." I said to him. "Well it wasn't to me." Masamune34. "It wasn't funny for me either! Ugh, my eyes..." Whitemagic7 said. "You guys need to loosen up..."

"By the way, have you seen my typewriter? It went missing along with my clothes..." Masamune34 said. He was too stupid to realize I had stolen it last time...I chuckled inside.

"Well, you had better not do that to me again. I nearly died of humilation!" Masamune34 said. "Oh you did huh? Maybe I could reanimate you as an undead..." Blackmagic13 said. "That's disgusting!" Whitemagic7 exclaimed to me. "Yeah!" Masamune34 agreed. "You guys are no fun." I said.

"Anyways, we should probably head back to King Alteon." Masamune34 said. "Are you kidding? I'm heading to where Sepulchure's daughter is. I bet she's evil too." I said. "Suit yourself." Masamune34 then left the inn.

I honestly can't understand Masamune34 or his little girlfriend. Maybe they just can't handle having so much power...ah well. Hopefully they'll lighten up...

_Did you find this chapter amusing? Please R&R!_


	10. Chapter 10: Questing Time

The War Against Drakath

_In this chapter, Blackmagic13 and Masamune34 are going to go their separate ways...for now..._

**Chapter 10: Questing Time**

Hey guys. Anyways, Masamune34 decided to go to Swordhaven Castle again, while I decided to go to Shadowfall, which was the apparent crash site for Sepulchure's Fortress. I wondered if it had been completely destroyed by the impact...after all, it was entirely made out of bones.

While I was heading there, I noticed that everything started to get darker and more evil-looking. Trees were dying around me, there were increasing amounts of undead, and other evil things. I guess they don't call Shadowfall the land of evil for nothing.

Soon enough, I managed to find the fortress. It looked like a train wreck. I wondered if Sepulchure's daughter had survived the crash. I figured the undead must have survived the crash, because you can't kill what's already dead. Then again, Sepulchure was undead, and he got killed by Drakath. Pretty confusing...if you ask me.

I didn't have to wonder for long though if there were any survivors. Soon enough, an undead skeleton came. He looked around curiously. Soon enough he saw me. He beckoned to me to come inside. I went along.

Sepulchure's daughter had survived the crash, as it turns out. I have no idea how she did it, but anyways...

She revealed her name to be Gravelyn. It seemed that good and evil had decided on a temporary truce for the time being, due to the threat of Drakath and his chaos army. I didn't like the idea personally, but I suppose that neither side could defeat him alone. He seemed so strong...and I doubted his Chaos Lords or whoever they were would be slouches either.

Anyways, Gravelyn gave me a few quests. My first one was to retrieve Sepulchure's old armor, which was somewhere around Shadowfall.

I had no idea how I was going to do that, but Gravelyn showed me where I could find it. I decided to go along.

I went to where Gravelyn told me and I found this dungeon...and a bunch of Chaorrupted Knights in it. I wonder what happened to them...anyways...I beat them up and went further into the dungeon.

By the way Chaorruption is a portmanteau of chaos and corruption, in case it's not obvious. Basically, chaos has overtaken the knights and turned them into servants for Drakath, or something like that...I hope I don't get chaorrupted.

I wondered where the armor it could be...it seemed like it could be anywhere. I kept fighting the Chaorrupted Knights, hoping to find it.

Eventually, I did manage to find the armor...but it seemed to be acting strangely. In fact, I discovered it had been Chaorrupted also!

It lunged at me. I had no choice but to stand my ground. It was a good thing the old armor wasn't as strong as the REAL Sepulchure, or I'd have been doomed. But luckily, it wasn't. I managed to defeat in a few minutes, although it did slash me a couple of times. Chaos is really powerful stuff...no wonder Drakath was so strong...

I managed to drag the heavy armor all the way back to Gravelyn. I was exhausted when I finally reached her throne room. Ugh...Anyways, she was very pleased, to say the very least. She said that I had gotten the armor far quicker than she expected. She told me that she had another quest for me...

_Seems Blackmagic13 is building up a reputation with the evildoers...meanwhile let's see how Masamune34 is doing...please R&R!_


	11. Chapter 11: Forest of Chaos

The War Against Drakath

_Like I said, in this chapter we'll be seeing how Masamune34 is doing...of course, he'll be working for King Alteon...let's see what's going on..._

**Chapter 11: The Forest of Chaos**

Blackmagic13 and I decided to part ways for the time being. Why is she working for evil? Evil is cruel, nasty, and all sorts of bad things. They're the reason why undead monsters exist in the first place...I guess she couldn't resist the power they offered her...

I suppose I'll never fully understand Blackmagic13...

Well, today's the day I started helping out King Alteon. He sent me to the Forest of Chaos. He said that there were signs of chaorruption, and wanted me to investigate. I take it my friend Blackmagic13 already told you about chaorruption, right? I think she's been taking my typewriter...it always seems to go missing whenever she's around...perhaps she's a kleptomaniac?

Along with a couple of knights, we went over to the forest. The scouts were right, there were signs of chaos in the forest. Several creatures had gone violent, and the vegetation looked out of whack. One of them attacked me! I was forced to slash them out of the way.

Heck, the forest was covered with chaos. Drakath was causing a lot of trouble alright...and it seemed like his plans were only beginning...he's probably hired his 1st Lord of Chaos as I speak now that I think of it...who would they be? What would they do? And just what was Drakath planning? Whatever it was, it filled me with dread.

The most notorious monsters we encountered were the wolves. We had to get rid of several of them to get across the forest. They wouldn't stop attacking us. And their teeth were sharp! I'm glad we were all wearing armor, those wolves were capable of giving us serious injuries. And they had a good sense of smell and teamwork too. I guess wolves are pretty smart animals...

As dangerous as the wolves we encountered were though, our true challenge came when we came across a chaorrupted bear. It was pretty big, and it was vicious to match. It attacked several of the knights by surprise. Chaos has done a lot to the bear, it seems. His face was the most notable part. It had three eyes now! And it had tentacles on its face too...would the bear ever be the same?

I took out my sword and my shield and slashed the bear in the shoulder. It was a good thing the fur wasn't hard to cut through, or I might have been in trouble. It bit and clawed on me. My armor ended up being damaged a bit, but I kept on. The bear was relentless. I was glad some of the knights were there to help me take out the furry mammal. It seemed like the fight was never going to end...

Eventually we managed to knock out the bear. I was glad the fight was over. I had numerous bruises and scrapes on my body from the scuffle. We put it in a bag along with some of the other chaorrupted monsters we found and took them back to King Alteon.

King Alteon was grateful for our work. He gave me a helmet, and asked for another favor...I wondered what he wanted from me now...

_Masamune34 has done his share of work for King Alteon, let's see what else King Alteon wants from him in the next chapter...please R&R!_


	12. Chapter 12: Building Up Good Reputation

The War Against Drakath

_Masamune34 has been doing a lot of work for King Alteon, let's see how this is working out for him..._

**Chapter 12: Building Up Reputation**

I've been working for King Alteon for a while now, and he seems impressed with my work. He's giving me a position of authority above other knights after what I did at the Forest of Chaos.

I'm glad, because this will make my missions easier. I've done several things for the king now, such as killing slimes that were on the bridge.

I wondered...it seemed like Drakath was going to choose the 1st Lord of Chaos pretty soon. I wonder who they were going to be? Whoever they were, they were probably going to have complete allegiance to Drakath. I shuddered.

I suppose when they showed up, we'd have to go and stop them from whatever they were planning on doing. After all, we were heroes. Although in Blackmagic13's case, she was more of an anti-hero. I wish she wasn't such a troublemaker...

Speaking of which, I wondered where Whitemagic7 was. She seemed like a nice girl. Did she have special powers like we do? She seemed to be a healer of some kind...

Anyways, King Alteon sent me to do more training. He said that there wasn't much more I could learn from hitting a dummy, and instead trained me in swordsplay. We used wooden sticks so we wouldn't get hurt.

I was getting pretty good. It took me a while to learn, but I got the hang of it. I'm pretty sure it would come in handy in a swordsfight one day. After all, I don't want to have to lose any limbs...I need my hands so I can type!

Speaking of hands, there had been reports of recent thefts lately. Various valuable items had been stolen. I wondered who was behind all this?

It had been gold and treasure and things like that. Seemed like whoever was doing this was pretty greedy.

The Guardian Tower at Battleon had pretty valuable items. I wondered if the thief was going to strike there next.

They had better catch that bandit. Whoever was responsible had caused enough trouble already. About 100000 gp worth of items had been stolen. That's enough for me to change from good to evil, not like I'm going to do that.

I visited the Guardian Tower. They were pretty nice to let non-guardians enter the tower. They also had interesting things for sale. Too bad I wasn't a Guardian. I wasn't a Dragonlord or a Star Captain either. Who were those guys? They seemed stronger than ordinary adventurers. And they seemed to have better weaponry...I wish I was a Guardian...

I heard that Lore had various enemies attack it over the years. Carnax...Akriloth...The Devourer...seemed like Lore was never at peace...

On the bright side, there were various adventurers that were ready to help in times of need, such as myself. Speaking of which, I heard that lately the mining town of Mobius had uncovered a mysterious artifact, I wondered what that could be?

_Enjoying the story? In the next chapter, we'll go back to Blackmagic13 and see how she's doing...please R&R!_


	13. Chapter 13: Doing Time

The War Against Drakath

_It's nice to see how Masamune34 is doing...in this episode, Blackmagic13 will go to jail...Probably were expecting that, weren't you?_

**Chapter 13: Doing Time**

OK, first of all, you're probably what I'm doing in a damp prison cell. Well, it all started like this...

Gravelyn sent me on a mission to collect gold from the Swordhaven Bank. He warned me that the bank owner was one greedy little piggy...but I chose to ignore that.

Well guess what! He was a greedy little piggy...literally! When I tried to get the gold from him, he bribed the knights to throw me in jail.

King Alteon was reluctant to send me to jail due to the great truce, but the bank owner managed to convince the king to do so.

And so, that's how I'm in jail. I'm going to get that pig for this later...but for now I have to devise an escape plan...

I noticed that part of the wall had crumbled, and blasted it with my magic. Turns out I had found an escape route!

Still, guards were everywhere. I had to be careful. Not like I could take them all out with magic...but still, they might alert the King...

I saw a couple of prisoners here too. I wondered what they were in for...had they tried to get money from the bank owner too?

Well according to the prison map I could get to the bank from here, but it wouldn't be easy to get the gold. It was guarded by a giant piggy bank.

Normally I'd think that was just silly, but then again, the bank owner WAS a pig.

I tried to sneak past every guard I could, although there were a few times that I was caught. Even so, I was able to knock them out with my magic before they could send backup.

Eventually, I found myself in the bank. I wondered why they located it so close to the prison...anyways, there was the little piggy himself.

He said that he'd let me get the gold over his dead body, and ordered his giant piggy bank to attack me. It attacked me by firing gold coin projectiles at me, and stomping me with his massive feet. And to think gold makes Lore go round...

Fortunately, I managed to conjure a hammer (Yes, I learned how to do that from Warlic) and smashed the piggy bank into pieces while it was readying an attack. The bank owner reluctantly agreed to give me the gold.

I was glad I finally got the gold. Should I keep some of it to myself? Nah, I honestly didn't feel like it. With the money I receive from killing monsters, I could get rich pretty quickly without robbing the bank. So I collected what I needed and I gave it to Gravelyn.

Gravelyn said that I was building up quite a reputation with the evil side. She said that one day I could even qualify to be a DoomKnight...I wondered who those were...maybe they were powerful like Sepulchure...

Anyways, recently there's been a news bulletin. Rumor has it that there has been mysterious bubbling underneath the Hydra Lake near the Mobius Guardian Tower. I wondered what was happening there...

_I've received reviews wondering about the 13 Lords of Chaos...well just for the record, pretty soon Blackmagic13 and Masamune34 will be facing the 1st Lord of Chaos...so be patient! Please R&R!_


	14. Chapter 14: 1st Lord of Chaos

The War Against Drakath

_In this chapter, Blackmagic13 and Masamune34 will be heading to Mobius! That's right, I know some of you have been looking forward this...here we go!_

**Chapter 14: The 1st Lord of Chaos**

Masamune34 and I met up again after we both did our share of quests for good and evil. We were both doing pretty good, or so we thought anyway. We decided to go to bed, since we had both went back to bed.

I had another dream this time around. It was about this battlemage. To be more specific, it went like this:

_A mage was at an arcanist's tower, reading a book of magic. He seemed somewhat unhappy._

_"I wish I was more powerful...I'm nothing more than a simple battlemage...in fact, I wish I had some sort of superstaff or something..."_

_Suddenly Drakath appeared. "Join me...and I shall make you my 1st Lord of Chaos!"_

_"Sounds interesting! Will I get more powerful from all this?" the battlemage asked._

_Drakath said "Sure...I'll even give you your own powerful staff..."_

_"I'm in!" the battlemage said._

_Drakath chaorrupted the battlemage, giving him a staff with a mysterious eyeball on it as well as chaos mage robes._

_"So, what is your name?" Drakath asked._

_"Um, it's Timothy." the battlemage said._

_"How about I give you another name...I shall call you Escherion!" Drakath said._

_"Alright." the battlemage said. He and Drakath laughed evilly._

I woke up not long after that. It seemed like Drakath had recruited his 1st Lord of Chaos just a while ago! I wonder what those two were up too...

Much to my annoyance, it was Masamune34 who had woken me up. He said that there was bad news. Apparently the mining town of Mobius had been attacked! Could this have any connection to what happened in my dream?

King Alteon and Gravelyn immediately sent us over. "A mage will be there to assist you. Her name is Renn." Gravelyn told me. According to Masamune34, King Alteon told him that a knight was going to assist him named Zio.

As soon as we went to Mobius, we noticed that something was wrong. Buildings had been turned inside-out. Various imps and cyclops were attacking the city, and strange flying eyeballs were searching for something as well.

We didn't know what on Lore was going on, but we knew that something was up. Renn and Zio told us we had to get rid of the various monsters around the town before we could do anything else.

The cyclops were big and strong, but not much else. They were quite suspectible to magic.

The imps were another story. They were small, but they were quick, not to mention that they were rather resistant to my fire magic. I tried using ice magic instead, which seemed to work pretty well.

The Chaos Sp-eyes (at least, that's what Renn and Zio called them) were pretty easy to take out, as they were for surveillance and not for fighting. The only problem was that they were capable of flight, which made them harder to hit.

After we took care of all the monsters around town, Renn and Zio told us to take care of the imp commander, Slugfit. He was distinguishable from the other imps due to the fact that he was purple and was much bigger than other imps.

Renn and Zio was right, he was very distinguishable from the other imps. He fought us using his chaos breath and clawing us, as well as by summoning the imps he commanded. He wasn't particularly tough though. Eventually we managed to bring him to his knees.

With Slugfit gone, the imps were scattered and leaderness. Renn and Zio thanked us, as they had made their job a lot easier. They told us to search for the villagers.

Sure enough, there were villagers. They were frightened by what was going on, obviously. He told us that two particular villagers, Anna and Otto, had something they might need. We found them cowering inside a house.

Anna was the older one, and wore a white tube top dress, while Otto was the younger one and wore a red shirt and blue pants. They told us that Escherion was responsible for attacking the town, and was searching for something known as the Runix Cube.

I figured that Escherion might have been responsible for this...it seemed that the 13 Lords of Chaos could very well be a threat to the entire world of Lore...

Apparently, they had hidden the first piece of the Runix Cube away from him, and asked us to guard it from him. Masamune34 put it in his backpack. He told us if we went into the forest located near town, we might be able to find another piece.

So we left Mobius and went into the forest...

_Are you liking this story? Just to make things more interesting, I'm going to give bosses the ability to summon regular monsters from now on...please R&R!_


	15. Chapter 15: Faerie Forest

The War Against Drakath

_The first lord of Chaos is doing his job well...can Masamune34 and Blackmagic13 stop him? And what exactly is he planning to do?_

**Chapter 15: Faerie Forest**

Blackmagic13 and I went to the forest shortly after we defeated Slugfit, the imp general.

The Faerie Forest was in no better shape than Mobius was. Chainsaw Sneevils were cutting down the trees left and right, ignoring the damage they were causing to the forest's ecosystem.

I heard a call for help somewhere. Turns out, that is was our friend (Or at least, my friend), Whitemagic7. Seems that one of the Chainsaw Sneevils had caused a tree to fall on her.

"Please, someone help me!" Whitemagic7 exclaimed. The tree had fallen right on her back, pinning her to the ground. Blackmagic13 and I managed to push it off her with our combined strength. Not like it was easy...

"Thanks for helping me! What's going on here?" Whitemagic7 asked. We told her about Mobius and what was happening there.

"I see...well, do you guys need help with anything?" Whitemagic7 asked us. "No thanks. We'll be fine." I told her. "Alright...See ya!" With that, the white mage teleported away.

"Good riddance." Blackmagic13 scoffed. We went through the forest to see if anyone needed help. Turns out that there were several fairies that were injured or otherwise in trouble.

One particular fairy named Dew Drop requested us to help out. We took care of several of the Chainsaw Sneevils. We even went up against a Cyclops Warlord.

Speaking of the Cyclops Warlord, he had a lot of physical strength. He could lift each one of us with one hand, and throw us too. He also had a nasty punch.

If that wasn't bad enough, he also had a pretty big sword, and could call other cyclops to help.

Fortunately, he was rather dumb. We tricked him into causing a tree to fall on top of him. This must have knocked him out cold, because he didn't cause any trouble after that.

Another task Dew Drop had us do was get rid of the chaorrupted spider, Aracara. Oddly, she had only one eye instead of eight. Chaos sure causes all sorts of crazy mutations...

Aracara pinned me to a tree using her webbing. It took me a while to break free, leaving Blackmagic13 to fend for herself.

Fortunately, Blackmagic13 knew to use fire magic on Aracara, which hurt her significantly. She was forced to spin webbing around herself for the time being.

I knew that she would heal herself while in that web shield, so I broke free and started helping Blackmagic13 break it down.

After a while, we managed to exterminate the pesky spider.

Dew Drop thanked us for all our help, and gave us another piece of the Runix Cube.

We thanked her for our help and kept going. I decided to rest for a while, since we had done a lot of hard work.

And as you might expect, I had another dream.

_"My minions are all over Chiral Valley, my lord." Escherion told Drakath. "Excellent. Have you found the Runix Cube?" the champion of chaos asked Escherion._

_"Not yet. Anyways, there's something I need to tell you about." the 1st Lord of Chaos said to Drakath._

_"Yes, what?" Drakath asked him._

_"There are two heroes who seem to be a threat for our plans...one of them's a warrior...and one of them's a mage..."_

_"I see. You have permission to dispose of them by any means necessary." Drakath told Escherion._

_"Yes, my liege." With that, Escherion left Drakath's Chaos Spire._

_"Two heroes huh...they honestly think they can stop the Champion of Chaos and his evil plans? I'd like to see them try..." With that, Drakath went back on his throne._

I woke up after that shortly. Seemed Escherion was aware of what we were doing. This wasn't good...I hoped Blackmagic13 and I could find the third piece of the Runix Cube before Escherion could. If he got his hands on the Runix Cube, Lore would be in big trouble...I woke Blackmagic13 up, and we decided to go to the only place we hadn't searched...

Cornelius Ruins...

_I suppose I left this chapter with a cliffhanger! In the next chapter, Blackmagic13 and Masamune34 will explore the ruins...please R&R!_


	16. Chapter 16: Cornelius Ruins

The War Against Drakath

_Hey guys! Sorry about the long update...anyways, in this chapter, Masamune34 and Blackmagic13 will explore the Cornelius Ruins...and hopefully find the last piece of the Runix Cube!_

**Chapter 16: The Cornelius Ruins**

We had entered the Cornelius Ruins, and found ourselves face to face with several gargoyles.

They were everywhere...Masamune34 and I realized we had our work cut out...not like I couldn't take care of some wimpy gargoyles...we've faced worse than that...

They seemed to be searching for the Runix Cube, just like the various monsters we found earlier were. We wondered what would happen if Escherion ever got his hands on it...

Probably something really evil would happen if he did...

Anyways we saw a green little Moglin, like he had been exposed to radioactivity or something.

His name was Anise...which sounded oddly feminine, now that I think of it. He wanted us to get rid of the gargoyles.

Well, Masamune34 and I took care of that pretty well. It was a good thing the gargoyles couldn't turn us into statues by biting us, because that happened to us sometimes.

Not to mention we got clawed and stomped on too...

That wasn't a lot of fun. Luckily, we were able to pull off the task quickly. Anise sent us to look around the ruins to see if we could find anything interesting...

Soon enough, we did find something that took our fancy. It was a giant stone golem!

That was missing an arm. I wonder where it went? Did it fall off or something?

We found ourselves fighting the one-armed golem. I suppose it was a good thing it was missing an arm...otherwise it might have tried to strangled us. And I had no idea how we could get out of that situation if it did that, seeing though its arm was made of rock...

We worked together to make the golem fall to the ground. Of course, I probably could have done it myself if I had used a spell or something...

Afterwards, Anise told us we weren't quite done here, he said to look carefully at the painting.

We looked at it but we didn't find anything interesting...at first we thought it was a waste of our time.

But eventually we did find something interesting...behind the painting was the third and last piece of the Runix Cube!

We also found some interesting trinkets, such as a Magic Mirror, but I suppose that's not as interesting...

Afterwards, we went back to Renn and Zio. "Good work." Renn and Zio said to us. Now we just had to reassemble the cube...

That wasn't easy...but eventually we figured that out.

Renn and Zio told us that we still had to sneak into Escherion's Tower. We had no idea how to do that, but the two of them came up with a brilliant idea...disguising ourselves as a pizza delivery boy and a pizza delivery girl.

I had to resist not eating the pizza, but other than that things went well. The cyclops were big, but they were stupid, and therefore gullible.

We knew that Escherion wouldn't let us reach his room without a fight, and prepared ourselves accordingly...

_In the next chapter, Escherion will awaken the 1st Chaos Beast..._

_Dun dun dun.._

_See ya! Please R&R!_


	17. Chapter 17: The 1st Beast of Chaos

**The War Against Drakath**

_Hey guys! In this chapter, Blackmagic13 and Masamune34 are going to face off against the 1st Beast of Chaos...will they prevail? Or will the horrific multi-headed monster put an end to their career? You'll find this in out in Chapter 17!_

**Chapter 17: The 1st Beast of Chaos**

I have to admit, I can't believe that worked. Those cyclops must be pretty dumb if they fell for a trick like that. We had finally made our way into Escherion's tower. According to the history of the place, it was once a Guardian Tower, but now it's upside down thanks to Escherion's Staff of Inversion.

Anyways, Masamune34 and I scaled through the tower. According to one of the guards, Escherion was all the way at the bottom of the tower.

It looks like we would have to work our way down.

Much to my annoyance, the keys to the tower had been split between various monsters. We had our work cut out collecting them.

One of them was in the possession of what seemed to be a high-ranking cyclops. After a brief scuffle, we were able to shove him out of the tower and into the water.

Another one was guarded by an imp. Or should I say six imps. At it turns out, the key had been split into six pieces due to the fact that the imps were so small.

And so...we had to defeat six of them.

We took them out one by one, searching the imps for the key pieces. It was a tiresome task, but eventually we managed to get all six key pieces.

Using my magic, I managed to put it back together. Awkward, since I usually use magic to destroy things.

However, there was still one monster that was still in our way before we could get to Escherion...

The Head Gargoyle.

"I guess that must be the leader of the gargoyles." Masamune34 said. "No duh, Captain Obvious."

The Head Gargoyle was fierce, and its attacks were strong. We had to work hard to bring it down. Not like we didn't prevail in the end!

We went through the strange chaotic portal to get to Escherion. Being the quick thinker, I immediately threw it at him.

Big mistake. It turns out that the reason Escherion was looking for the Runix Cube was so that he could awaken the first Beast of Chaos, the Hydra!

And with that, he kicked us out of his tower.

And to make matters worse, the first Beast of Chaos decided to attack us. We kept fighting it, but it kept growing more heads.

It attacked us by shooting water out of its multiple mouths, and attempted to bite us.

I told Masamune34 that I gave up and asked him if he wanted us some toast. Much to my surprise, he told me I was a genius. He dropped the toaster into the water, and the Hydra was electrocuted.

The first Beast of Chaos was gone.

Also, during our scuffle Escherion's Tower had fallen into the ocean, so we could get back into it again. This made things a lot easier. Of course, Escherion wouldn't be happy to see us...

We prepared ourselves to fight the 1st Lord of Chaos...

_Can Blackmagic13 and Masamune34 defeat Escherion? Can they save Mobius? We'll have to find out in Chapter 18...see ya!_


	18. Chapter 18: Escherion's Defeat

The War Against Drakath

_Sorry for the long lack of update! Hope this extra long chapter will keep you happy!_

**Chapter 18: Escherion's Defeat**

Escherion was pretty mad when he found out what we did to his tower. Go figure. It wasn't even his to begin with…

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY TOWER!" he exclaimed. His tower had been tipped over ever since we came up with the idea of inserting an electric appliance into the water.

It had spelled the destruction of his Chaos Beast, and pretty much spelled the destruction of the Guardian Tower too.

"That's it! I'm going to finish you off once and for all! I should have gotten rid of you while I still had the chance!" Escherion said, holding out his Staff of Inversion.

"Stop right there, Escherion!" We turned around and noticed several villagers coming into the portal. They came to help us, how sweet…too bad we didn't really need any.

"Bringing reinforcements, eh? We'll just see about that…" Escherion responded by using his Staff of Inversion on the villagers. We watched as they went under Escherion's control.

I thought that was pretty evil, and believe me; I know evil when I see it. Escherion ordered the villagers to attack us.

We didn't feel good about fighting the villagers. Yes, even though I'm an evil sorceress I still have a heart. Even evil has standards.

Well, not all evil has standards depending on what villain it belongs to. Anyways….where was I?

We found ourselves dodging pitchforks, torches, and everything the villagers could throw at us. It looks like the villagers had prepared themselves for a fight.

In the end though, we were able to overpower the villagers, and tied them up with some conveniently placed rope we found nearby.

Escherion wasn't too happy about that. Rather than free the villagers, he sent some of his soldiers at us using summoning magic.

We dealt with them like the many evil minions we had dealt with before, and soon it was only Escherion remaining.

"I guess I'll have to deal with you myself!" Escherion spat. We tried attacking him, but for some reason our attacks were doing no damage.

We soon discovered that his staff was absorbing all his blows, negating the damage. Masamune34 sneaked up behind him and broke his staff.

This really made Escherion angry. He sent countless spells after us, each one more deadly than the next.

"Stop dodging my spells!" he exclaimed. I managed to retaliate with some magic of my own, and Masamune34 stabbed him.

We finally managed to overpower him after a long showdown. Escherion stood on one knee, panting. "It seems like I underestimated you."

"You think?" I was about to launch another magic spell at him, but Masamune34 told me to stop. He thought maybe we should spare him.

I thought that was nuts. He had proved himself a menace to society. Why should we spare his life? He wouldn't have done the same for us, that's for certain.

As it turns out though, he had one more trick up his sleeve. He attempted to finish us off using a polymorph spell, which judging from the looks of things would have turned us into a frog.

Luckily Masamune34 reflected the spell using the mirror we had found earlier and he ended up turned into a frog instead.

I thought this was a riot. I fell on the floor laughing. Masamune34 thought it was funny too.

Being turned into a frog must have undone Escherion's magic, because the villagers suddenly turned into a normal. They wondered why they were tied up and what else had happened.

We received many thanks for what we had done. They did it for so long, it got rather tiresome after a while. Masamune34 obviously enjoyed it, while I simply fell asleep. Eventually, we were sent back to Battleon for our next assignment.

Masamune34 and I decided for a long rest right before the trip and get ourselves ready. We deserved a rest after all the things we had done.

_I hope you liked this chapter! My old hard drive for my computer broke down, so I have to use my spare one. And other people are using it….so I won't be able to update as much. Please R&R!_


	19. Chapter 19: Victory Celebration

The War Against Drakath

**Chapter 19: Victory Celebration**

That night I had yet another dream about Drakath.

_Drakath lay on his throne. He was still at the chaos spire, biding his time. He was pondering about something. "Interesting, it seems that one of my Chaos Lords has fallen. No matter…I'll simply recruit another Chaos Lord…"_

"_Of course, I'll have to recruit one better than the last if I'm going to make any real progress this time around…."_

_With that, Drakath turned to his archway. One of the symbols on it had been lit up. "Soon, all 13 will be lit up, and my plan will be complete…."_

I woke up after that. It looked like things weren't over by a long shot. Escherion had been defeated, but it looked like he was going to recruit his 2nd Lord of Chaos pretty soon. I wondered who it could be.

Whoever it was, it was going to be more powerful than Escherion, that's for certain. I wondered if I could defeat them like I could before.

Anyways, Blackmagic13 and I woke up and prepared to head back to Battleon. As I went back, I wondered if what I was doing was worthwhile and not postponing the inevitable.

Much to my surprise, what appeared to be an angel and a demon went up to me. They said their names were Xing and Xang.

"You are postponing the inevitable. Give up now while you still have the chance." Xing said to me. "No! What you are doing is right and just! You can't quit now! You have to stop Drakath!" Xang said.

I decided to listen to the one on the right for the time being. With that, they mysteriously disappeared. Who were those two?

I decided I should talk to King Alteon if I ever got the chance. Apparently, Xing was the one who gave bad advice, while Xang was the one who gave good advice. That explained why one was a demon and one was an angel. Of course, being the good person I was, I would probably usually listen to Xang….

I suppose they'd show up whenever I was at a moral crossroad or something like that…anyways I opened up my Book of Lore. It said that I had defeated Escherion and saved Mobius, along with several other achievements I had obtained. Of course, it's not like I already knew that…

Battleon immediately celebrated our return. "They must be grateful that I defeated the 1st Lord of Chaos…" I thought to myself. They were throwing a big party.

I'm not sure whether they should have been so happy though. Escherion's defeat was just the beginning, I was sure of that. I thought about where Drakath was, and how was I supposed to defeat him. He seemed so strong…he slew Sepulchure, who I thought was impossible to kill due to the fact he was undead. He was an undead-killing abomination, and both Swordhaven and Shadowfall would be doomed if the Champion of Chaos had his way.

It was things I pondered as I went back to the inn. It seemed like I couldn't go three feet without someone asking for my autograph or something like that. Looks like they really appreciated what we had done. Blackmagic13 was soaking all the compliments up like a sponge, while I preferred to respond with a stronger sense of humility.

Still, at least we had earned fame for our exploits. It'd be a shame if we didn't get any credit….after all we had worked hard to defeat Escherion and put an end to his evil (and somewhat psychopathic) plans.

I read a newspaper called the New Battle Times. It told about a prospering mining town known as Dwarfhold. Apparently, it was entirely a dwarf city, and was filled with various minerals ranging from copper to gold. They had been trading mining shipments to various towns for years…I wondered if my weapons and armor were smithed from ores somewhere at that town….

I'd like to visit that town someday; it said that they had one of the best furnaces in all of Lore. Maybe if I was nice they'd let me use it….

Blackmagic13 and I managed to purchase new armor and weapons. We were stronger than before now, and I felt like we were ready to face whatever we came across.

It was a good thing too….because we were about to face a race against time…

_And so once again I leave this chapter with a cliffhanger! XD….please review if you like the story!_


	20. Chapter 20: Race Against Time

The War Against Drakath

**Chapter 20: The 2****nd**** Lords of Chaos**

Once again, I had a rather nasty dream involving Drakath and his plans.

"_Hmm, it seems like Escherion is down for the count…looks like I'll need to start selecting my next Lord of Chaos…." Drakath said. "But there are so many willing candidates. Who should I choose?"_

_Suddenly the twins appeared. "Choose someone cruel!" the evil one said. "No! Choose someone nice!" said the good one._

"_How'd you get in my spire?" Drakath exclaimed, apparently quite surprised that the two had gotten in here._

"_I am Xing!" said the evil one. "And I am Xang! We are the twins!" said the good one. "We give advice to heroes, villains, and royalty alike!"_

"_In that case…" Drakath suddenly picked up his sword and swung it at one of the twins. The twin was instantly chaorrupted!_

"_Now that I have my 2__nd__ Lord of Chaos…or should I say 2__nd__ LORDS of Chaos, how shall I destroy Battleon? There are so many ways I could destroy it…"_

"_Send a meteor at the town! Wipe them out like the dinosaurs!" Xing said. "No! Send two meteors at the town! Even more destruction will ensue!" Xang said._

"_Very well." Drakath picked up his sword, and prepared to cast a spell…._

I woke up shortly after that. Drakath was going to destroy Battleon? With chaos meteors? I had to do something! And fast!

I immediately woke up Blackmagic13. "Ugh, this had better be good…" Blackmagic13 said quietly. She must have been cranky from being woken up in the middle of the night. She was wearing black pajamas with skulls on them…of course that would obviously make sense, seeing though she's a rather bad girl…. "It is! Drakath's going to destroy Battleon!" I told her frantically. "WHAT?" Blackmagic13 exclaimed. "There's no time to explain! We have to warn everyone in town!"

With that, we went off running to tell Warlic, as he was the one who had the best chance to stop the meteors. He was just as surprised as Blackmagic13 was when I told her what was going on. He told us that he would call for a meeting in the next morning.

We just hoped that we would be able to stop the meteors on time….and prevent them from destroying Battleon!

Well, like he said, he gathered everyone in town in the morning. "Ladies and gentlemen, I've got terrible news. Drakath has sent two chaotic meteors at Battleon, and he's going to destroy the whole town!" Everyone cried out in fear and concern. "I'll be taking any suggestions to deal with the problem."

As if on cue, a hand popped out of the audience. "Yes, Artix? Come on up, please!" Artix went up to the stage. "I say we build a magical barrier around it!" Artix said to everyone. "We can't! The meteors are too strong for that!" Warlic said to Artix. "Aw man!" Artix pouted.

We got a lot of suggestions, but Warlic dismissed all of them. It seemed like there was nothing we could do to stop the meteors…

That is, until Blackmagic13 came up to the stage. "You guys are all hopeless. Why can't we just move Battleon?" As if on cue, everyone agreed that would be a good idea. "What gave you that idea?" Warlic asked. "It's perfect!"

"I don't know, it just seemed like a good idea." Blackmagic13 said to Warlic. "That settles it. Once we get the necessary materials, we shall cast a moving spell that shall move Battleon!"

I have to admit, Blackmagic13 was smarter than people would expect her to be. Then again, I suppose you have to at least some form of brain in your head if you're going to be a mischevious prankster….

I just hoped that the spell would work and that Battleon would be saved….

But of course, things always have the potential to go wrong…

_In the next chapter, the others will try to move Battleon, but will things go right? Please R&R!_


	21. Chapter 21: Teleporting Battleon

The War Against Drakath

**Chapter 21: Teleporting Battleon**

And so we set out to gather the ingredients for the teleportation spell.

It wasn't easy mind you. We had to gather some flax from a cave filled with various elementals….fire elementals….water elementals…earth elementals…air elementals…you name it.

Fortunately I had learned various kinds of elemental magic, so I was able to use the elementals' weaknesses against them. It tended to be rather obvious which spells to cast….

Masamune34 simply slashed them with his sword, which proved surprisingly effective considering that there were made of elemental magic….

His sword must have been enchanted or something…or maybe he was simply lucky?

There were a bunch of other adventurers there as well. Looks like Warlic sent a bunch of others to help them get the flax.

He said we would need a ton, and I could tell he wasn't kidding….

We managed to get it done eventually, but like I said, it wasn't easy. I felt exhausted to be honest using all my magic on those elementals…

Afterwards, Warlic gathered every spellcaster in town. Apparently, it would require many people for the spell to activate.

And of course, being a spellcaster, I was one of them…

Naturally Masamune34 wasn't very good at magic, so all he could do really from that point on was watch….he cheered me on, but I didn't think I would really need it….

Looks like I was going to be the one who saved the day this time….

And so we said the necessary words for the spell along with the others….

And eventually we were teleported away, just before the chaotic meteor struck us….

But it turned out that we had done the spell wrong. We had teleported it to none other Skullholme, where Gravelyn, my boss was….rather than our intended destination.

And to make matters worse for us it was leaning on the edge of the cliff straight towards the castle….

And so once again we had to gather the necessary flax, this time before Shadowfall lived up to its name….

It was pretty frustrating really….it was hard enough getting the necessary flax the first time, now we had to do it once more. Ugh…..

And so we battled the elementals once more in order to get the required flax…

I sincerely hoped that we wouldn't have to do it a third time...in fact Warlic said that doing it a third time would be dangerous….I sincerely hoped we wouldn't have to do it again…

And so we teleported Battleon once more…good grief….

Fortunately, it was towards its intended destination this time…at Greenguard Forest….I hadn't really heard of the place before…I wonder if Masamune34 and I should travel there sometime in the near future? It did seem like it would have its share of monsters, as well as its share of treasure….not to mention we could probably get to many different places from there….

It did seem like an ideal place to adventure, they called us adventurers for a reason, you know….but I suppose that could wait another time.

Everyone celebrated, but Masamune34 and I wondered what Drakath was up to. I doubt it was anything good, and I was pretty sure it was something chaotic….

"Maybe he'll send another Chaos Lord, like he sent the 1st Chaos Lord Escherion to Mobius?" Masamune34 wondered. "Probably, he does seem to be planning something big." I replied. I still wasn't sure how exactly we managed to beat the chaos battlemage and that chaotic hydra that could regenerate its heads….dumb luck, maybe? Or maybe were just that skilled….

Now yes, where were we? I recall Drakath saying that he would bring 13 lords of chaos to Battleon…and so far we've only faced one of them….who knows what trials we would face in the future? And why was he sending them in the first place?

Could we defeat whoever Drakath chose as his next lord of chaos, just as we defeated Escherion earlier?

I suppose that's something we can simply hope for….

But until then I suppose we could continue fighting monsters and stuff like that to help us get ready for the next encounter….

After all, we did have some time on our hands before the next Chaos Lord arrives I suppose….

_Sorry for the long lack of update, in the next chapter, the next Chaos Lord will arrive….and Masamune34 and Blackmagic13 will start looking for him…._


	22. Chapter 22: Trouble At Dwarfhold

The War Against Drakath

**Chapter 22: Trouble At Dwarfhold**

Inside Lore's newspaper, I discovered shocking news.

Apparently, more items had mysteriously gone missing from Battleon…but that wasn't in the headlines….

Dwarfhold, the dwarf capitol, had been mysteriously attacked! The dwarves inside had been enslaved! Someone was forcing them to mine for a mysterious substance!

It looked like Escherion's defeat hadn't solved all of Lore's problems, it seems….Drakath wasn't kidding when he said he would bring thirteen lords of Chaos….

Who could have Drakath sent this time? It was most likely someone more powerful than Escherion this time….who could it possibly be?

Blackmagic13 went up to me, noticing that I was reading the newspaper. "Hey, what's going on?"

I told her what had happened. "Oh great, looks like Drakath's at it again…."

"Yep. Looks like we're going to have to do something about all this…." I said.

"Mm-hmm, so where should we start?"

"Well, I heard that some of the dwarves were at the Inn Ternet when this all happened, maybe we should talk to them?" I recommended.

"Alright, if you say so…"

And so we said our farewells and set out to stop a Chaos Lord's plans once more.

When we arrived in the forest where the Inn Ternet was located, we saw that it was filled with various monsters.

"Looks like the Pinewood Forest has its share of monsters too…" I commented.

First things first, we went inside the Inn Ternet to ask the dwarves what had happened.

Soon enough we found a dwarf known as Snowbeard. Apparently, he had escaped the Dwarfhold Mountains and told us what had happened.

Apparently, the mountain had been suddenly attacked by a Chaos Dragonlord. _Just as I expected….the Chaos Lords are it again, _I thought.

We also found Whitemagic7 inside the building. "Hey, I see that you heard what happened to Dwarfhold too, huh?" she asked us.

"Of course we did! What else would we be here for?" Blackmagic13 angrily told her.

"Mm-hmm. I feel sorry for the poor guys….who could have possibly done this to them?" Whitemagic13 said sympathetically.

"Don't worry; we'll try to straighten things out….." I calmly told her.

"Thanks, I don't want those poor dwarves to suffer any more…" Whitemagic7 told us.

We said farewell to Whitemagic7. Seemed like we were running into her a lot lately….

Snowbeard told me that he would be willing to lend us his axe if we were willing to help him out. He introduced us to the seven girls that had helped nurse him back to health, and then told us to go monster hunting around Pinewood.

There were various creatures around the forests….Red Shell Turtles…Pine Trolls…Pine Grizzlies…Leatherwings, we had quite a bunch to do….

But eventually we got through it…but we just had one task to do….

We had to take out the chaorrupted bear known as Twistedtooth!

It was actually somewhat similar to the bear I had faced in the Chaos Forest, but it was far more aggressive. Blackmagic13 and I had to work together to stop it.

Blackmagic13's magic seemed to be particularly effective, as even if it was chaorrupted, it was still an animal.

Also, my blade seemed to more than capable of cutting through its fur….

Once we had finished, we thought we were finally done….

But unfortunately we were not, much to Blackmagic13's annoyance. Snowbeard told us that there was a llama farmer that had gold that she owed him.

So we went to the llama farm to talk to her.

The llamas kept trying to spit on us; it wasn't a lot of fun….

The farmer introduced herself. Apparently her name was Donna Charmer….

Once again we had to do a few tasks for her…which weren't very different from the tasks we had already done….

After we had finished, Donna Charmer gave us the gold we needed.

We went back to Snowbeard and provided him with the gold he wanted.

Snowbeard was very grateful that we had gotten his gold, and was finally willing to give us his axe….

Problem was though, that we would need to climb the mountain in order to actually get inside Dwarfhold.

It wasn't a very easy hike…..the mountain was filled with various monsters….Balboas, Ore Balboas….Vultragons…..

But we were able to get past them….eventually we were stopped at a door shaped like an ox's head…..

I pulled out the axe that Snowbeard gave me, and the door slowly opened…..

Now there was just the matter of helping the dwarves that were still inside…..

Could we handle it?

_Looks like Masamune34 and Blackmagic13 have a lot of work ahead of them, what adventures possibly lay in store? Please R&R!_


	23. Chapter 23: The Chaos Dragonlord

The War Against Drakath

**Chapter 23: The Chaos Dragonlord**

When we entered the Dwarfhold, we immediately saw that everything had gone to the Void.

Aside from the strange creatures that were now roaming the place such as Albino Bats and Glow Worms, there were several dwarves taken prisoner and in chains, being forced to mine for a mysterious substance.

The Drow Soldiers that were their slave masters were treating them horribly, whipping them if they so much as dawdled while mining.

"Who could have done something so cruel to them?" I said aloud. "Beats me." Blackmagic13 said.

"Help us!" one of the imprisoned dwarves explained. The Drow Soldier whipped him hard, causing him to cry.

Even Blackmagic13 seemed to feel pity for those poor dwarves that were being forced to work (possibly to death even, depending on how long they were actually being forced to work)…I guess she's not as evil as she might think she is…

"Whoever is doing this must be a monster." Blackmagic13 commented.

We looked around, and we saw the dwarf chieftain, who seemed to be hiding from the Drow Soldiers so that he wouldn't get enslaved by them as well and get forced to work in the mines. I felt sorry for him, up to now it had been said that Dwarfhold was impenetrable, this must be the absolute worst day in his life. Blackmagic13 frowned as well.

"Are you here to help?" he asked. We said yes, and he introduced himself as Ironfist. Apparently, the mountain had been attacked by the third Lord of Chaos (which was weird, considering that we hadn't actually faced the Second Lords of Chaos), a strange Chaos Dragonlord…and we weren't ready to face him yet. Apparently, first we had to learn some more about him if we were going to stand a chance, and so we picked up a magical artifact known as the Memory Stone that contained the memory of the dwarves….

The Memory Stone shed some light on the situation. Apparently, the Chaos Dragonlord was known as Vath, and he was a Drow himself, not to mention he had a chaorrupted dragon on his side. He also had a huge chaotic sword and a Chaorrupted Dragon Amulet as well. It seemed like he was pretty powerful, seeing though he conquered the Dwarfhold in just a few hours.

He also seemed to be a rather horrible person, as Blackmagic13 said. He treated the dwarves worse than animals….I don't know if this was because of a personal grudge against the dwarves or what, but he seemed even worse than Escherion, and believe me, he was a pretty bad guy. I knew from experience.

"We have to stop him!" Blackmagic exclaimed. "I agree." I responded to her.

We set to work helping out everyone there and making sure they received much-needed nourishment after their forced labor, which including fighting the Ore Balboas, Balboas, and Vultdragons outside to get the items they dropped. We also had to fight the dangerous Chaos Draconians and the Drow Soldiers themselves…how we were able to defeat them is something I can't quite remember…

Finally, he asked us to talk to Geopetal, a living stone statue in charge of the Heartstone Forge, who had us do a few more chores so that we could get to Upper Dwarfhold, where apparently we would be able to get to Vath and stop his crazy plans.

According to her, Vath forced her to provide her with the Heartstone Forge by saying that he would destroy it if she refused, and would not let any dwarves into the upper city. Now the dwarves were being forced to create chaotic weapons for Vath's soldiers. Once again I felt sorry for the poor guys.

Vath was also searching for the Chaos Gemeralds buried in the island, although Geopetal was unsure what exactly he wanted them for. I doubted he planned on using them for anything good.

Geopetal told us to collect some of the chaos gemeralds. We also had to take down a giant mole….known as Amadeus. It wasn't that easy, mind you. The giant mole loved digging into the ground and popping out to attack us….also it had very sharp claws that dug into our flesh.

Fortunately Blackmagic13 was there for me, and was able to blast it with magic in the event it got far away from me while burrowing.

Finally we managed to get our tasks done, and we were able to open the door to Upper Dwarfhold with Geopetal's assistance…..

But that wouldn't be the end of our Dwarfhold experience….oh no…we still had quite the task on our hands…


	24. Chapter 24: Upper Dwarfhold

The War Against Drakath

**Chapter 24: Upper Dwarfhold**

It looked like Upper Dwarfhold had been seized too. Drow Assassins were everywhere….

Apparently, Vath was spreading his influence throughout Dwarfhold…not a good thing….

I saw a dark elf wearing two eyepatches, but he didn't seem interested in fighting us. In fact, seeing though both of his eyes were missing, I don't think he even saw us.

"Hello?" I asked him.

"Yes?" asked the dark elf.

"Who are you? Are you with the dark elves that seized this place? Because if you are…" I conjured a fireball.

"Er, no, not necessarily. You see, Vath reunited the Drow Clans, meaning I can't make profit out of their fighting like I did before…" he said, frowning as he did so. "By the way, my name is Jorxlol. So what are you doing here?" Jorxlol asked.

"We're trying to put a stop to what our Chaos Dragonlord friend here is doing." I said, taking out a Drow Assassin who tried to stab me in the back.

"Well, I suppose you'll want to learn more about him…he's pretty dangerous." Jorxlol commented.

"How am I supposed to do that?" I asked.

Jorxlol told us that he would help us get inside Vath's Keep, but we would need to get rid of the monsters around here first. He told us to go spy on Vath….and that's exactly what he did.

I have to admit, it was somewhat scary seeing Vath in the flesh….but don't tell Masamune34 I said that….

Apparently, Vath was using his Chaorupted Dragonlord Amulet to control Stalagbite, his ferocious chaorrupted dragon. Also, he was treating the dwarves even worse than Masamune34 and I thought. According to him, if the dwarves didn't give him enough Chaos Gemeralds, he would starve the poor little guys to death.

"Inhuman monster…" I muttered under my breath. Yes, even I thought Vath was a horrible person.

Come to think of it, even his own minions seemed to think what he was doing was cruel. They kept telling them the dwarves were suffering and were even dying, but he didn't care at all whatsoever. In fact, just recently one of his minions got kicked out of Vath's group. Vath pretty much told him to run home to mommy.

"Yes…soon everyone will know my supremacy…" said the Chaos Dragonlord.

It was a shame that we weren't able to do anything about him at the moment….I'd love to blast the dark elf with my magic….but I suppose we should listen to the dwarvern chieftain….wouldn't want the Chaos Dragonlord to end our adventure after we defeated only 1 Chaos Lord…

I wondered what exactly he planned on doing with the Chaos Gemeralds…it didn't seem like anything good….well, OK maybe not anything evil either…perhaps something chaotic?

Anyways, apparently we would need to stop the Chaos Draconians from producing any more offspring by destroying the Chaos Eggs. So we went to work smashing the eggs…

Suffice to say I enjoyed that….

We also had to take out some Rhino Beetles…unfortunately we did not bring insect repellant.

We later went to work on taking down the Terradactyl and the Frill Lizard.

The Terradactyl in question was in charge of protecting the eggs…it wasn't happy that we had broken some of them already. It swooped down out of nowhere and attacked us!

Masamune34 got attacked first. The Terradactyl tried to scrape his eyes out!

But as much fun as that would be to watch, I suppose I couldn't let that happen to him. I struck the Terradactyl with lightning…which unfortunately sent the prehistoric dinosaur after me…

But of course Masamune34 was there to help, and we sent that dinosaur back to the stone age….

We also had to deal with some lizards as well. Seeing though they were cold-blooded, I think it was safe to say that my magic was effective against them.

Finally, we returned to Jorxlol, who allowed us to get all the way to Vath's Keep…..

Apparently, that was where we would face Vath and end this madness once and for all….

Suffice to say, Masamune34 and I both looked forward to storming his castle and putting an end to his dwarvern slavery…

Could we pull it off?


	25. Chapter 25: Enslaved

The War Against Drakath

**Chapter 25: Enslaved**

After we had gotten everything we needed to take down Vath, we decided to storm his castle, which fittingly was blue just like him.

The castle was heavily guarded, but thankfully Jorxlol had taught us how to sneak past them.

Eventually we saw Vath, and prepared for the final showdown.

Or not. As it turns out, it was all a trap. The thing we thought was Vath was just a blue balloon on a stick. As we pondered what was going on, suddenly out of the blue a golden cage fell on top of us, trapping Blackmagic13 and I inside. Blackmagic13 immediately started tugging at the bars, but naturally that did not work.

"So, you thought that it would be that easy to get to me did you?" asked Vath, who suddenly came out of the shadows.

"Vath you rotten slimeball, let us out of here!" demanded Blackmagic13.

"If you really must know, I've actually known for weeks that you would show up. Drakath told me that you wouldn't allow me to unleash the second Beast of Chaos, the Rock Roc." he told us.

"The Rock Roc?" I asked curiously.

"Thanks to my friends Jorxlol and Snowbeard here though, I knew that you were coming." grinned Vath.

This immediately set Blackmagic13 off. "You dirty traitors! When I get out of here, I'm going to fry you with my magic!"

"Why? Why'd you do it?" I asked them sadly.

"Simple. Because I paid them!" With that, Vath laughed maniacally. "Now yes now where were we? Ah yes. Guards, take them away and place them into chains! Also, make sure to take away their weapons and armor as well!"

What happened next wasn't a whole lot of fun. As soon as the guards came, they put us in revealing slave outfits that looked remarkably like Battle Swimwear, and without any privacy, causing us both to blush.

Next they put manacles around our wrists and ankles, so that we wouldn't be able to move, well aside from being able to mine various minerals and whatnot simply to make Vath rich and give him the Chaos Gemeralds he needed. I vowed to make Vath pay for what he had done as I was forced by the Drow Slavedrivers to keep on mining, while Blackmagic13 kept telling me that he was going to kill the Chaos Dragonlord.

I'm not sure how long we were in there, it could have been days to be honest with you.

Anyways, both Blackmagic13 and I were exhausted, and we didn't know how much more that we could take. Would this be our fate, to die from overwork and exhaustion? I hoped not.

Thankfully, this proved not to be the case, as in that particular moment Jorxlol suddenly came in.

As it turns out, Jorxlol and Snowbeard had not betrayed us after all, but instead they simply wanted to give us the opportunity to free the slaves. Releasing us from our chains and giving us our armor and weapons back, he told us that to escape, we would need to be very cautious.

And so we were, being careful not to alert any of the guards as we released the dwarves from their chains. Suffice to say, they were very grateful for what we did.

There was no time to say thanks and you're welcome though, as we still had to find a way out of the prison. As it turns out, there was a boulder in the way that led to an escape tunnel. With some dynamite a dwarf named Mick Guyver had kept with him, we managed to blow him out. We were finally able to escape...

But unfortunately the warden would not be having it. "GUARDS! Get them!" demanded Warden Elfis, the prison warden.

We told them that we would take care of the warden if they simply distracted the prison guards. And so they did.

Blackmagic13 blasted Warden Elfis with fire, which caused his hair to start to burn. "AAH! PUT IT OUT!" he screamed, running around in circles. Apparently he did not realize that would simply cause the flames to spread quicker.

While he was distracted, I reached out with my sword and stabbed him in the gut. "AARGH!" he screamed once more.

He was a tough brute though. He body slammed Blackmagic13, causing her to become dizzy.

"Ugh...my head..." exclaimed Blackmagic13.

There was no time for me to help her though, as I slashed Warden Elfis with my sword.

"I'll teach you to try to escape from my prison!" he exclaimed, as he punched me straight in the face.

"I've had enough of what you've been doing to these innocent dwarves!" I responded, as I kicked Warden Elfis in the stomach.

"AARGH! This can't be happening!" Warden Elfis screamed. All around him, the dark elves had their hands full trying to keep the prisoners under control. One of them bonked a guard on the head with a boulder, causing him to become unconscious.

Eventually there was nothing stopping them from using the escape tunnel to get out of the prison and back to the Inn Ternet.

"NO! AARGH! This is all your fault!" Warden Elfis bellowed, trying to take down Blackmagic13 and I for what we had done.

But eventually, we prevailed, and pretty soon we were able to escape as well.

But this was only half the battle. The dark elves found out about what had happened, and pretty soon they were preparing themselves for an all-out assault against the dwarves.

And I got the feeling that Vath had already gotten all the Chaos Gemeralds he had needed to unleash the 2nd Beast of Chaos...for a moment that I was thinking that it might have been Stalagbite...but apparently this wasn't the case.

Nonetheless, we felt proud of ourselves. The dwarves were finally free. No longer would they have to suffer under the cruel hands of the 3rd Lord of Chaos or his evil minions.

While the dwarves were getting ready to take back what was theirs, we prepared ourselves to enter Vath's Keep again.

Hopefully he would not be suspecting us this time, and we would be able to assault his base.

_This sure was an epic chapter, huh? I tried to make it a bit different from the main story this time...just so I could keep it interesting...I already got a review about that. I suppose I'll be seeing you again, so until next time! Don't forget to write a review if you liked the story!_


	26. Chapter 26: The 2nd Beast of Chaos

The War Against Drakath

**Chapter 26: The 2nd Beast of Chaos**

While the dwarves were occupied, Masamune34 and I went to take down Vath and stop his crazy schemes, knowing that this time around he wouldn't be expecting us. Thankfully, his palace had an elevator we could use to go straight to the top.

Up above we saw Vath...but unfortunately we were too late to stop him from unleashing the Rock Roc.

He was in front of an egg made of granite, and he had a grin on his face. In his hand he was holding out Chaos Gemeralds. He couldn't be up to anything good.

"Finally, everyone will see my true supremacy." smirked Vath with satisfaction, dropping all the Gemeralds (which he had gotten from forced labor, that fiend) on the floor.

As soon as the Chaos Gemeralds hit the ground, the granite egg immediately hatched, and out came the 2nd Beast of Chaos itself. It was a giant bird made out of stone (hence its name) and it immediately flew high up into the air.

"We have to stop that Rock Roc!" exclaimed Masamune34. "But how do we get up in the air?"

I then noticed that Stalagbite was nearby, resting. Apparently Vath did not have anything for him to do at the moment. I also noticed his Chaos Dragon Amulet was lying on a stone nearby, and an idea popped up in my hand.

Picking up the amulet, I went on top of Stalagbite, and told him to fly up in the sky. Masamune34 noticed immediately.

"What are you doing!" he asked me.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I answered back. "I'm taking this chaoruppted dragon here so I can trash that flying abomination!"

"This seems crazy, but I suppose it may be our only chance." With that, Masamune34 climbed up on Stalagbite with me, ready to take it down.

Stalagbite agreed to our every command (even though we weren't its master, as we had his amulet), laying waste to any Drow archers that tried to stop us from taking down the Rock Roc.

The Rock Roc fought back however, and launched several boulders at us. Thankfully, they weren't hard to dodge, as our chaos dragon mount simply used fireballs to destroy them.

In the end, we proved too much for the 2nd Beast of Chaos to handle, and eventually it crashed into the ground, creating a crater as it did so.

Masamune34 and I started cheering...

When suddenly out of nowhere Stalagbite knocked us off his back. We fell several feet down to the ground (although strangely enough we survived), causing me to drop the amulet as I did so. And to make matters worse the Rock Roc was still alive, dazed but otherwise unharmed.

Vath pulled out his sword, picked up the amulet and taunted us. "Did you think I controlled Stalagbite with my Dragonlord amulet alone? I use both my sword AND my amulet to control,my dragon, if you really must know. I enslaved him just as I enslaved the dwarves."

"What?" I exclaimed "You horrible, horrible elf! How could you do something so cruel?"

"Simple. Why should I care for others? Only MY wellbeing should be important. Now yes, now where were we? Ah yes, I really should deal with you myself...but I'd think it'd be quite entertaining to watch the 2nd Beast of Chaos fight you...Rock Roc, take the heroes down!" he ordered.

Although the Rock Roc was not controlled by Vath (at least not in the same way he controlled Stalagbite), it did as the 3rd Lord of Chaos asked, lunging towards us with its sharp talons.

Thankfully we managed to duck out of the way, but it came back trying to peck us with its beak. I blasted it several times with my magic, but it still kept on coming.

Thankfully Masamune34 reacted fast, pulling out a shield which the ferocious bird bounced off of. He then took the opportunity to slash the bird...

But unfortunately it did not have much of an effect on the roc, as it was made of solid, hard rock (as its name implied)

"Oh no..." said Masamune34.

The Rock Roc then picked the hero up, taking him high up in the sky.

"AAH!" he screamed.

Things did not look for him, as the avian prepared to drop him all the way down straight to his death.

This made me VERY angry, and I exclaimed. "Hey birdbrain! Nobody hurts him except me!"

Suddenly out of nowhere I produced an enormous bolt of lightning, which struck the Rock Roc charring it black. Masamune34 fell, but I was prepared and cast a protective bubble around him causing him to land on the ground harmlessly.

Unfortunately the Rock Roc was not as lucky. Already wounded by my lightning strike, it fell to the ground, shattering into many tiny pieces as it did so. Vath's fists clenched with rage.

"Thanks." said Masamune34, who out of nowhere gave me a hug.

This surprisingly made me feel warm inside, but the moment was interrupted when Vath suddenly came by, flying his mount once more. He wasn't very happy.

"You may have won this round, but don't think this is over! If you wish to continue this hopeless struggle, I'll be waiting for you at the top of the mountain." Vath suddenly flew high up into the air, and did as he said, landing straight on top of where the dwarves called home.

We weren't sure if we would be able to climb that far, so we decided that we might as well check to see how the dwarves were doing.

They were still occupied fighting the ones that had taken their home, and they were actually winning.

Suddenly out came a Drow riding a scorpion...he was apparently the commander of the dark elves that were fighting, and was known as Dwain Jonsen.

Suddenly Ironfist (the dwarf elder, in case you haven't forgotten) came swinging out at him...

And was stung by the scorpion who rushed to defend itself, which apparently gave him a deadly poison.

"NO!" screamed Masamune34, who went over to him.

"Masamune34...Blackmagic13...you have to stop Vath...that is all I ask of you..." A few seconds after that, Ironfist's eyes closed and he went silent.

Stifling back a tear, we decided to fulfill the dwarf elder's parting request, and we began climbing the mountain to the final showdown (well at least for the time being until Drakath chose his next Lord of Chaos).

I hoped that we would be able to stop him and make him pay for what he had did.

_Sorry if I made you all cry...like I said I wanted to make this story somewhat different from the original story...even if it IS supposed to be a novelization...I hope you're ready for the next chapter!_


	27. Chapter 27: Showdown Against Vath

The War Against Drakath

_Gosh, it's been a year since I made this story…maybe I should work on it more often…oh well._

**Chapter 27: Showdown Against Vath**

Unbelievably, we managed to climb all the way to the top of the mountain…which interestingly was filled with lava like a volcano.

Vath was waiting for us, a smile on his face. "So, you decided to follow me all the way to the top of the mountain? I see you're simply eager to meet your demise."

"It wasn't easy mind you." Masamune34 told him. "Do you have any idea how tall it was?"

"Yes, yes I know….anyways, I should let you know that I'm bringing Stalagbite with me for this battle….I'd like to see you try to beat me now….soon you shall meet the same fate as the dwarves that are futilely fighting to get their home back…" he grinned with satisfaction. "And to think you already managed to defeat that fool Escherion….you must have gotten lucky."

"Funny you should mention that…I believe that right now they're winning…" I pointed out to him.

"What? Impossible…." Vath looked down below, and saw that the dwarves were indeed winning, which of course meant that he was losing the war. He snarled in rage, and his eyes even turned red.

"What the heck has gotten into my troops? I thought I raised them better…" he muttered under his breath. He then turned back to face us. "We'll see how well they'll fare in battle once I take you down and show them that fighting me is a lesson in futility!" Vath called for Stalagbite, and soon enough he flew right next to him.

And so the battle began.

I decided to take on Vath (mainly because I found his arrogance annoying) while Masamune34 decided to take on Stalagbite.

Vath kept on taunting me during the battle, much to my frustration. Between dodging his sword strikes, he kept on saying that he would defeat me (and of course he also said that his partner Stalagbite would defeat my partner with ease as well)

Eventually I got tired of his constant bragging, and I used a bind spell on him to put him in place.

"AARGH!" he screamed, struggling to break free.

Taking advantage of the situation, I fired several fireballs at him. He looked furious, but he still couldn't break free.

I decided to look at how Masamune34 was doing. He was still fighting Stalagbite, dodging his fire breath and avoided being crushed by his feet.

He eventually managed to penetrate his scales, stabbing him between them. Stalagbite roared in pain. Interestingly enough, his blood was purple, just like his scales.

Unfortunately while I was distracted, Vath broke free from his restraints and pushed me into a boulder, which naturally was quite unpleasant. He then picked up his sword and pointed it next to me.

"Any last words, puny sorceress?"

That was not a good choice of words. Before Vath's arrogance had been a mild annoyance, but calling me weak was the last straw.

Using a spell I knocked Vath's sword out of his hand, which fell into lava and melted. All of a sudden Vath looked very worried for a change.

I looked at Masamune34 for a second. It seemed like Stalagbite was about to eat him, and he was struggling to keep his jaws from closing.

Vath laughed once again. "It semes that your friend is about to become dragon chow!"

I couldn't let that happen. Despite our moral differences, he had put up with me for quite some time. In fact, he was pretty much the only person that could stand being around me, given how mischevious I was.

I decided to quickly pick up Vath's Chaos Amulet before he could react and throw it into the lava, causing it to melt as well.

"AARGH! What have you done?" he screamed.

Suddenly, Stalagbite stopped trying to eat Masamune34, allowing him to hop out of his mouth. He then turned to Vath.

"YOU!" he screamed.

Both Masamune34 and I were startled by this. We had no idea that Stalagbite could talk.

Stalagbite lunged towards Vath, and what happened next wasn't very pretty.

All I'll say is….he let out one heck of a burp…..

Stalagbite then thanked us for everything we had done, and said that hopefully we would encounter each other again.

We said our farewell to him, and then proceeded to go back down to the mountain to see how the dwarves were doing.

As it turns out, they had actually won the battle, but not without costs. Many dwarves had either been wounded or met their unfortunate end out in the battlefield.

This unfortunately included Ironfist, who despite everything the dwarves had done was unable to be cured of his poison. All the dwarves mourned his loss.

I guess war isn't as glamorous as I once thought…makes me wonder why people wage wars in the first place….

The dwarves checked to see who was next in line to be the dwarf chieftain…and surprise surprise! It was none other than Snowbeard!

We received many thanks from the dwarves including Snowbeard for helping us take down Vath (although technically Stalagbite did so himself) and created statues of us to be hailed as heroes. (I personally thought I was a villain, but oh well). MacGuyver was also fittingly given a Medal of Freedom for helping his dwarves break free from the compound.

We said farewell to the dwarves (as well as the new dwarf chieftain) and decided to go back to Battleon.

"To think that we took down not one Chaos Lord, but two…" Masamune34 thought.

"Yep, we've done a lot, haven't we?" I answered him.

We noticed that as of late many items had gotten missing from Battleon. We wondered who was responsible….

Hopefully whoever was responsible would get caught….

But for the time being we were satisfied for what we had done.

_And so ends the Dwarfhold arc….in the next chapter, we'll see who's responsible for all these thefts in Battleon…._


	28. Chapter 28: Mogloween

The War Against Drakath

_I'm sorry that I haven't been updating this story for a while; I decided to work on a few other stories while I'm gotten back._

_Also, it is a little late for a Halloween special, but I decided to write one anyway._

**Chapter 28: Mogloween**

Blackmagic13 and I were getting somewhat popular ever since we defeated Chaos Lord Vath. Granted, this was the second Chaos Lord we had defeated, but it was still nice to get some fame.

I wondered who Drakath would choose to be his next Chaos Lord however. After all, he probably needed more people to help him summon Chaos Beasts…seeing though there were 13 Chaos Beasts…it'd be pretty safe to say that he would need a Chaos Lord to summon each one.

Unfortunately, we haven't had any luck with stopping the Chaos Lords from stopping the Chaos Beasts…but I suppose we could simply slay any Chaos Beast we could came across before dealing with the Chaos Lords themselves.

Anyways, it was time for Mogloween, so Blackmagic13 and I decided to go get some candy. Blackmagic unsurprisingly dressed up like a witch, while I decided to dress up like a knight. Yes, it fits our personalities very well, doesn't it?

Not long after we went trick-or-treating, we received a letter from somebody named Safiria that she needed our help for some reason. We weren't sure what exactly she needed help with, until the letter disappeared and we were suddenly teleported to a scary-looking mansion.

"Remind me to live in a place like this in the future." spoke Blackmagic13. Apparently she liked the look of this place…and naturally I did not.

We noticed that there was a vampire standing outside the inn. Apparently, the mansion was filled with monsters, and we had been hired to be exterminators. Blackmagic13 was naturally happy once again about that…

And so we went to work taking out whatever monsters were in the mansion, ranging from ghosts, pumpkinheads, ghouls, werewolves (Safiria for some reason told us that they should be our top priority), demons, mummies, zombies, pretty much any horror monster you could think of.

After we were finally done, Safiria called for some friends of hers. Apparently, they went by the names Bubble, Toil, and Trouble. Apparently, the mansion belonged to them, and they thanked us by giving us some Mogloween gear.

Now we could trick-or-treat in style apparently…or something like that.

We certainly got a lot of candy, seeing though everyone in Battleon was so generous. After we were finally done, we ate all of our candy, somehow not barfing as we did so.

Afterwards, I decided to go to bed, as I was feeling sleepy. Trick-or-treating certainly can take a lot of you, even if it something rather fun to do.

Once again, I had a dream, and it wasn't pretty.

"_So, this undead is inside this jail cell, am I right?" asked Artix._

"_Yes, it's right in there." replied a man who was for some reason dressed just like a lion._

_Artix went inside the jail cell…_

"_That's weird, I don't see any undead…" thought Artix._

_And suddenly, Lionfang pulled a lever and immediately Artix was locked inside!_

"_AARGH! What are you doing?" screamed Artix._

"_You paladins are so gullible! I'm surprised so easily you fell for my trap Artix!" laughed the man wearing the lion suit._

"_You won't get away with this, Lionfang! My friends will notice I'm missing, and they'll come looking for me!" pointed out Artix._

"_Funny you should mention that, I plan on bringing your friends here as well." Lionfang told Artix._

"_WHAT?" screamed Artix._

"_Yes, that's right, I'm going to lock up your friends just like you, and once I've finished with that, the next phase of my plan shall begin!" Lionfang then started writing letters for each of Artix's friends._

"_OH NO! What am I going to do?" screamed Artix._

I woke up not long after that. Judging from what my previous dreams had been like, apparently I had glimpsed the present again and Artix had been kidnapped for real.

I checked the newspaper the next day, and it turns out that Artix was missing. Didn't seem like a coincidence.

Why would this man named Lionfang want to capture Artix and his friends? He didn't seem like a villain…but at the same time he didn't exactly seem like a hero either. Just who was he?

I just hope that whatever he's planning, he won't succeed…but for the moment things don't look too good, seeing though Lionfang was already proceeding to kidnap Artix's friends as I speak.

But just what could I do to stop him? I didn't even know where he was…

And I'm not sure if I could warn Artix's friends in time…basically things looked bleak for them.

I suppose I'd just have to wait and see how things turned out.

_I had fun thinking about how Artix would be captured by Lionfang…in the next chapter; you'll get to see what he does to Cysero…I hope you guys like that…remember to write a review!_


	29. Chapter 29: The Thief Revealed

The War Against Drakath

_Hey guys, sorry for the lack of update, I've been working on a bunch of other things lately._

_I hope that I don't get too busy to continue the story, because that would be bad, because this story would end up in the hands of the Grim Reaper, now wouldn't it?_

_I suppose I'll have to just hope that I'll be able to finish the story, there's enough dead fics around as it is…_

**Chapter 29: The Thief Revealed**

Following the events of Mogloween, we discovered that yet another admin had gone missing. This time it was Cysero. I wondered what had happened to him. Given what I saw happened to Artix, he was probably in deep trouble as well.

Anyways, I was visiting the local bank, when we noticed that there was a robbery.

"Hands up where I can see them!" demanded the thief.

"So that's who was responsible for all those thefts." I thought, remembering how there had been various reports of items being stolen as well.

"Alright! I won't resist!" agreed the bank owner.

I couldn't help but wonder why the thief was doing this. Was he simply greedy? Or was he a violent fellow? For the moment though, this didn't exactly matter to me. I decided to do something about this considering that I was a hero, and lunged at him with his sword.

I hit him dead on, giving him a cut on his cheek.

"How dare you!" he screamed, pulling out a pistol and shooting a few rounds at me. Thankfully, they bounced right off my armor.

Unfortunately, he turned towards my partner Blackmagic13…but thankfully she launched a fireball at the thief's gun, knocking it right out of his hand.

"This isn't over!" he bellowed. "I'll be back!"

And so the thief vanished in a puff of smoke using a smoke bomb.

I certainly hoped that he would be brought to justice in the near future. What he was doing was unacceptable.

Anyways, the bank owner thanked for our assistance, and told us that we were welcome to deposit gold at his bank at any time. Naturally, Blackmagic13 was hoping for a reward, but I persuaded her not to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Anyways, we tried to track down the thief, but we weren't able to find him.

We did however, find a wanted poster. Apparently he had attracted the attention of the authorities.

His name was Klepto, and he was wanted for armed robbery among other crimes. He also had a bounty on his head, which suffice to say was a lot of gold.

_If only we managed to catch him…_I thought.

Afterwards, we decided to explore Greenguard Forest. A lot of new monsters had appeared ever since we relocated Battleon.

There were wolves, spiders, you name it. But thankfully none of the monsters we faced were particularly strong.

There were a few boss monsters though, so we decided not to stay there for too long.

Unfortunately, on the way back, a large branch fell and hit me on the head, knocking me out cold.

Judging from Blackmagic13's shocked reaction when that happened and where I woke up, she must have taken me to the local hospital.

Anyways, once again I had a strange dream, one that suggested that Cysero had met the same fate as Artix.

"_So, you're saying that you invited me over for a party?" Cysero asked._

"_Yes, a very big party." Lionfang replied._

"_Don't listen to him, Cysero! He's trying to trick you!" warned Artix._

_Artix was locked up in a jail cell, and was trying to get out with no success._

"_Why is Artix locked up?" Cysero asked Lionfang curiously._

"_Oh don't mind him, he just had a little too much fruit punch and now he's all crazy." Lionfang explained._

"_Alright, if you say so." Cysero replied, not suspecting anything in the slightest._

_Lionfang then told Cysero to stand right in the chalk circle he had written._

"_How come?" Cysero asked him._

"_It's supposed to be a surprise party, so close your eyes for a second, will you?" Lionfang told him._

"_Ok. I love surprise parties!" Cysero exclaimed stupidly._

_Lionfang proceeded to draw an arrow pointing to the circle saying "Do Not Cross", effectively trapping Cysero due to the fact that he was not right in the head and didn't realize that he could simply walk across the chalk line despite what the pointed arrow said._

"_Alright, you can look now." Lionfang told him._

_Cysero looked around him, and saw that he was trapped._

"_Er, I don't see any balloons or anything. And could you help me out here? I seem to be stuck." Cysero told him._

"_Don't you get it by now? I tricked you! Now you're trapped! Just like your friend Artix here!" Lionfang exclaimed._

"_Nooooo!" yelled Cysero, finally realizing the grasp of his situation…or so it seemed. "Wait, does this mean no party?"_

_Lionfang sighed. "Well if it makes you feel any better, I'm going to be bringing your friends here."_

"_Yay!" squealed Cysero._

"_Good grief Cysero, I can't believe you fell for this!" Artix berated Cysero, clutching his forehead in his hand._

"_Pipe down, Artix! You've been a bad boy! That's why Lionfang locked you up!" replied Cysero._

And that's where my flashback ended.

This was not good. Now Lionfang had both Artix and Cysero in his hands, and worst of all, I had no idea where he was.

Why was he kidnapping all of the admins? And was there anything we could do to stop him?

As it turns out, Blackmagic13 was still sleeping. What was she dreaming about?

I decided to go back to bed, seeing though that there wasn't anything I could do to stop Lionfang for the moment.

Come to think of it, we've never been able to thwart the first stage of an evil villain's plan, haven't we? No matter what we did, we hadn't been able to stop Drakath from summoning his chaos beasts. Sure, we've been able to take them down, but we still haven't been able to do anything about them getting summoned in the first place.

Hopefully that would change in the future. If not, I get the feeling that Blackmagic13 and I might be in trouble.

_I hope that this chapter makes up for what's been going on lately…I'll try to see if I can get Chapter 30 up and running in the near future now that I've finally stopped pursuing other interests._


	30. Chapter 30: Storming the Tower

The War Against Drakath

_In this chapter, our heroes will plan a rescue mission for the admins that have been captured…_

_Gosh, I need to start updating more, don't I? It's been a year and a half since I started this story, I believe. On the bright side, I should have more time once I've wrapped up some other stories. In retrospect, working on so many of them at once isn't such a good idea…I hope I can get through it…_

**Chapter 30: Storming the Tower**

It seemed that more and more admins were disappearing. At this point, almost the entire staff was missing. What was possibly going on?

I had recently received a letter from Gravelyn telling me to visit the castle. Something horrible must have happened if she was having an emergency meeting.

Masamune34 and I went towards the castle, where I saw Gravelyn standing next to a bunch of people. Apparently they were friends with the victims.

"Everyone, I have bad news to tell you. All of the heroes you know and love have been captured." Gravelyn explained.

"Aren't I a hero?" Masamune34 asked curiously.

"Well, you're not as famous as the heroes that have been kidnapped lately." Gravelyn continued.

"Oh, right." pouted the warrior.

"Anyways, I was sent a letter recently. It says that it's from Maximilian Lionfang. He claims that he's placed all of the heroes in his care, and that he's going to be coming after me once he's bended them to his ways. I'm not exactly aware of who he is, but I suppose you just want an explanation, don't you?" Gravelyn asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Anyways, he says that he's surrounded the tower where they're being held with a death fog, so each and every one of you will need to be turned undead."

"What?" they all exclaimed.

"I'm afraid so. But look it at this way. Artix himself would become undead himself in order to save each and every one of you. In fact, he would be the first to volunteer."

"That seems rather ironic…" I thought.

Suffice to say, a lot of people volunteered despite this unfortunate truth…naturally this included Masamune34 and I.

Masamune34 chose to become a skeleton…while I chose to become a zombie. Yeah…we have pretty different personalities…and yet we seem to get along so well. Perplexing, isn't it?

As soon as we came to the tower, we noticed that it was heavily guarded. I couldn't help but wonder how Lionfang's minions could survive being in that nasty fog.

Speaking of Lionfang, I recall having a dream that featured him along with King Alteon. I suppose I should tell you what happened, shouldn't I?

"_Lionfang, why are you attacking my prisoners?" bellowed King Alteon._

"_Why should we even take prisoners? They chose to turn to the dark side. They should be punished!" Lionfang explained his actions._

"_I understand that, but that was completely uncalled for!" Alteon continued._

"_I fail to understand why this is such a big deal…" Lionfang murmured._

"_Well, I'm afraid I have no choice but to suspend you from my group of knights. They stated that you even tried to kill one of the inmates!" King Alteon shouted._

"_He tried to pick my pocket!" Lionfang answered._

"_That was completely disproportionate! From this day forward, you are no longer wanted in my castle. Take him away!" ordered King Alteon._

"_Mark my words, you'll see my ways of thinking eventually…" whispered Lionfang as two muscular guards grabbed his arms._

"That guy really has some issues…" I thought.

Anyways, thanks to the help of our friends (including our friend Whitemage7, who decided to become a ghost) we managed to get through the tower and to where the prisoners were being held.

But naturally, Lionfang wouldn't allow us to release them so easily…

"End of the line!" he yelled.

"Give it up, Lionfang! It's over!" demanded Masamune34.

"Over, I'm afraid it's just getting started."

Lionfang immediately hopped on top of a lion…which for some reason proceeded to attack the two of us. Apparently it had been trained to attack anyone that was invading the tower.

But thankfully, I managed to tame it using some conveniently located pieces of meat.

"Aargh! Curse you!" screamed the deluded former knight.

Suffice to say, Masamune34 and I released the prisoners that had been locked away, freed Warlic from his magical restraints, erased the chalk circle Cysero was in, and broke Twilly's cat carrier. Boy, that was a mouthful, huh?

Afterwards, King Alteon told him that he should stop committing evil and that he should join them. Even his followers had decided to team up with King Alteon…and interestingly some of them decided to side with Gravelyn…the Great Truce can work both ways apparently.

Unfortunately, Lionfang refused, and jumped out a nearby window. Due to the fact that he said he would plot his revenge against Swordhaven and all of its heroes right before doing so, I'm not sure whether he survived the fall or not.

But one thing's for sure, Masamune34 and I managed to save the day once again.

Suffice to say our reputation had grown even larger…

Which was a good thing, because not long afterwards we received an invitation to come to an island…Yokai Island to be precise.

"I wonder what that is…" I thought to myself.

_Guess what the next arc is going to be about…suffice to say we'll be encountering the 4__th__ Lord of Chaos pretty soon…will our heroes be able to defeat him? He'll be their toughest foe yet, that's for sure._


	31. Chapter 31: Journey to Yokai Isle

The War Against Drakath

_In this chapter, our heroes will head to Yokai Island…where suffice to say a new Chaos Lord will be awaiting them…_

**Chapter 31: Journey to Yokai Isle**

After we defeated that crazy knight wannabe, Blackmagic13 and I decided to head towards Yokai Island as our invitation we received recently suggested. I wonder why she would want us to head so far away…but we decided that we needed to obey.

Due to the fact that it was across the sea, we realized that we would need some sort of ship. We decided to head towards Lolosia to see if we could find one. Sure enough we did, one of which was currently ferrying people to the island.

Unfortunately, it seemed that someone didn't want us there…as soon as we stepped aboard, the ship was attacked by strange creatures…that had sharp-looking knives.

"Avast mateys! We're under attack!" bellowed one of the pirates. Apparently he wanted to give us a warning so that we could prepare ourselves.

"I can see that." Blackmagic13 pointed out.

Our pirate friends had quite a hard time holding their own against the vicious monsters. More and more of them kept on coming. There was an army of them!

We wondered what we were going to do. Was our journey going to end right here? Were we going to get overwhelmed simply because of superior numbers? So many questions surrounded my mind…

Thankfully, our pirates kept on fighting, and the monsters were forced to retreat back to whoever sent them. But just what was going on here?

Our questions would be further answered when we arrived at the island…but that's a story we'll tell you later.

Anyways, as soon as we came to the island, we noticed that it was quite different from Battleon. For one thing, all the villagers were dressed differently, and there was a large building in the center that was painted red.

At least we were able to buy stuff from the citizens…who suffice to say had rather strange appearances.

Anyways, I thought what could that building in the center possibly be? Well, judging from that invitation we received earlier, it appeared that it was our destination, and so we decided to try to get inside.

Unfortunately, the guards in the front wouldn't let us in, barring us using their axes. Apparently Battleon fighters weren't normally allowed inside…when suddenly a woman told them to do so.

Apparently, she was known as Princess Ai No Miko, and that she had sent that invitation so that she could receive help from the heroes of Battleon. She explained that inside the building there was an arena, where the Dragonkoi Tournament would take place. She also noted that apparently, there was something strange going on.

"That would explain why we were attacked on the way here…" I thought. I wondered if Drakath had already chosen his 4th Lord of Chaos. If so, we could be in trouble.

Anyways, she told us that we had to win the tournament…she never really specified why, but we decided to go along and do what she says.

We noticed that there were several other fighters there, one of which had an electric Moglin known as a Pocky Chew. I wondered if there were other creatures like that out there.

We even saw our friend Whitemage7, who was apparently attending to the fighters' injuries, particularly the ones that had been defeated out in the battlefield. I suppose it'd be messy if one of the fighters had an accident. I wondered if there was also a janitor.

We immediately registered for the tournament so that we could participate…apparently we were allowed to work together as a tag team.

This was good, as I didn't want to fight Blackmagic13, her dark magic would probably easily get past my armor.

We immediately entered the arena, ready to face whoever awaited us.

"Pocky Chew! I choose you!" yelled Bash Ketchup.

"Seriously?" thought Blackmagic7.

I sighed. I knew we had a long day ahead before we defeated all of the challengers.

_And this wraps up the latest chapter…in the next one, we'll see who our heroes will be fighting…and meet the 4__th__ Lord of Chaos at the end…_


	32. Chapter 32: The Dragonkoi Tournmament

The War Against Drakath

_In this chapter, our heroes will enter the Dragonkoi Tournament, and get a new recruit for all of their trouble…can you guess who they are?_

**Chapter 32: Dragonkoi Tournament**

Suffice to say we had quite a time fighting the various opponents that were also participating in the tournament.

For our first opponent, we went up against Bash Ketchup…of course Masamune34 already told you that, so I suppose I'm being a little obvious….anyways, that little yellow Moglin of his didn't last long when I used a water spell. Bash Ketchup cried like a baby.

"Nooo! My Pocky Chew has fainted!" screamed the disappointed Pockymon trainer.

Second we went up against Notruto, who suffice to say was really fast…until I used an ice spell to freeze him solid.

"I'll be back! Believe it!" warned the wannabe ninja.

Our third opponent was Inu-Yasha…suffice to say Masamune34 taught him a lesson when he cut his tail.

"Ow! Good thing I have nine lives!" exclaimed the cat hybrid.

Our fourth opponent was Sporkion, but suffice to say we bended his eating utensils.

"No! Not my silverware! Now how am I going to eat lunch?" screamed the silverware lover.

Our fifth opponent was Absolute Zero, but my fire magic put him on ice. Fire does melt ice, after all.

"I feel cold…" stated Absolute Zero.

Finally, our opponent was Ryoku. Apparently, he was the strongest challenger there.

"It's good to see that I've finally met a worthy opponent! Now to try my newest attack on you…" said Ryoku, who began charging an attack that looked particularly dangerous.

The problem was, it kept on going on and on and on, and eventually we fell asleep. We wondered if we should go to get a soda or something.

Suddenly, the announcer said that the match had timed out, and that we were the winners.

"Curses! I guess I'll have to go back to training…" complained the street fighter.

After the match, Princess Ai No Miko showed us the Hanzamune Sword. Apparently, it was supposed to be the prize for the victor…unfortunately, I wasn't particularly adept with a sword like Masamune34 was.

"Sweet! Now I can use this to slay monsters!" exclaimed Masamune34.

Suddenly, he found that it had mysteriously disappeared, followed by an evil laugh.

"Where'd my sword go?" thought the knight.

"It's right here." spoke the thief.

"Kitsune!" screeched Princess Ai No Miko.

"Long time no see, princess. As you can see I've gotten what I wanted, and I shall be leaving shortly." answered the Fourth Lord of Chaos.

I looked at him, and I got the strangest feeling that he wasn't human. It was difficult to tell considering the heavy armor he wore.

Suddenly, Whitemagic7 came into the room. Apparently, she had heard something and had gone to investigate. I facepalmed and got the feeling that she would be in danger soon. Suffice to say I was correct.

As Kitsune dashed to make his getaway, he crashed straight into Whitemagic7, causing him to get angry.

"Trying to halt my escape, shall we? Big mistake. You know, I've really started to hate your kind…" murmured the Chaos Samurai as he unsheathed the sword.

Whitemagic7 screamed. Apparently she realized what he was going to do…but Masamune34 and I wouldn't let that happen.

We immediately pounced on Kitsune while he was distracted. Due to the fact he was caught offguard, we managed to damage his armor somewhat, causing him to get really angry.

"Hmm, impressive…it seems you're the ones who defeated Escherion and Vath…but brute strength alone will not allow you to defeat me." informed the 4th Lord of Chaos, right before he dashed away.

I looked at Whitemagic7, and saw that she had fainted. Apparently everything had been too much for her.

We took her towards the bedroom where the injured fighters were being housed…suffice to say it was rather ironic considering she was the one in charge of making sure they stay alive.

Eventually she woke up…and started shaking her head.

"What happened?" wondered Whitemagic7.

We explained to her what had happened to her recently, causing her to scratch her head in surprise.

"Those Chaos Lords seem to be causing trouble all over Battleon…" spoke Whitemagic7.

"They certainly are." agreed Masamune34.

Suddenly, she said something that somewhat surprised me.

"You know, maybe I could help you…I have access to a lot of healing spells." stated Whitemagic7.

Suffice to say I was somewhat reluctant to include her in the group…I already had to deal with Masamune34, who was a goody two-shoes himself…

But I was outvoted, due to the fact that Masamune34 thought it was a good idea to have another female on the team. Interestingly, this meant there were now two girls and one boy in this party…maybe this won't be so bad after all.

"Just try not to get yourself killed." I warned Whitemagic7.

"Alright, I will." agreed Whitemagic7.

Suffice to say, our adventures just got a lot more interesting.

_And our heroes now have a third party member on their side…suffice to say in the next chapter we'll be seeing things from her perspective…interesting, huh?_


	33. Chapter 33: Hachiko Tower

The War Against Drakath

_In this chapter, our heroes will try to stop Kitsune from awakening the next Chaos Beast…not like they'll be able to stop him from doing so considering the heroes of Battleon are never able to thwart stage one of an evil villains' plan…_

**Chapter 33: Hachiko Tower**

To be honest with you, I wasn't sure what I was thinking when I decided to tag along with Blackmagic13. Of course, working together with that hero Masamune34 I can live with, but his girlfriend (or maybe not, I'm not sure) gives me bad vibes. Then again I'm a cleric and she's a magician…so maybe I'm being biased. But still, I heard that she was working for Gravelyn…Ugh…

To be honest with you, I haven't really been on Yokai Island that long. I heard recently that there was something wrong with the emperor. They say that he's been acting like he's been in some sort of trance. I get the feeling that I probably won't be able to snap him out of it even if I got a band to play extremely loudly…speaking of which I wonder how Mythsong is doing?

Anyways, Princess Ai No Miko told us that we should head to Hachiko Tower…she believes that there's currently something wrong with it…she also stated that it was named after the dog that was standing outside. It was waiting for its master…that unfortunately had perished long ago. Makes me feel somewhat sad.

We had no idea how we were going to reach the roof though. For one thing, the door was locked. How are we going to get it open? Was there a key somewhere in this tower?

Ai No Miko warned us about the guards, which were actually faceless shapeshifting creatures known as Nopperabo. They really gave me the creeps. Kitsune must have sent them there to impersonate all the guards guarding the tower. What was he up to?

Well, I know he was up to one thing. He was up to no good…and I had to help Masamune34 and Blackmagic13 stop him whether I liked it or not.

Anyways, Princess Ai No Miko told us that one of the Nopperabos had the key to unlock the door to the roof of the tower. Suffice to say it took us a long time for us to find it. And yet somehow we were able to do so…

We climbed to the top of the tower, and saw Dai Tengu. Curiously enough I seem to remember him being in the Yokai War…how did he survive?

Of course, that wasn't really a question we should have thought about at the moment, because as soon as we met eyes, he attacked.

Suffice to say he was a powerful fighter. Not only was he big, but he fought like he was the wind. Thankfully Masamune34 wasn't bad at swordsplay himself…and Blackmagic13 knew an ice spell or two.

As for myself…I mostly healed Masamune34 and Blackmagic13 whenever they got injured. I wasn't sure if I could do anything to him that could hurt him really. I mean sure, I had a staff, but it was somewhat fragile, and therefore I was afraid that if I tried striking a monster with it would break…and suffice to say I would be relatively powerless.

Once we defeated that evil ally of Kitsune, we heard what appeared to be muffled cries for help. Curious, we decided to look around.

As it turns out, Dai Tengu had imprisoned the real guards of Hachiko Tower, and had left them tied up. Apparently he didn't want them to get in the way of invading the tower.

Suffice to say they were incredibly grateful when we rescued them from that shogun's clutches. But Kitsune was still out there somewhere…and the emperor was still in a trance.

I realized that we still had quite a bit of work to do if we were going to save Yokai Island from whatever Chaos Beast was lurking underneath it…I heard from one of the citizens that it was an undead of some kind…I hate undead…

But nonetheless, we realized that our next destination was the various Yokai Shrines…dedicated to various different monsters that lurked around Yokai Isle. Why the citizens were so fond of these monsters I had no clue, because I also heard that they were all vicious…and the only way to find Kitsune (and the Hanzamune sword) was to take them all down.

Suffice to say I would have a lot more healing to do…

_It looks like our heroes will be touring the Yokai Shrines next…how will our heroes defeat the various monsters featured in mythology? Time will tell…_


	34. Chapter 34: The Yokai Shrines

The War Against Drakath

_In this chapter, our heroes will tour the Yokai Shrines…which suffice to say are dedicated to powerful monsters our heroes will have to fight…looks like our heroes have quite some work on their hands…_

**Chapter 34: The Yokai Shrines**

The Emperor was still in a trance. Whatever had happened to The Emperor, it wasn't going to wear off anytime soon.

"We've got to find out what happened to my father." demanded Princess Ai No Miko.

Not even my holy magic was able to reverse its effects. If we were going to break the spell, we would need to dispose of whoever cast it on him…and I got the feeling that it was the 4th Lord of Chaos given what he had been up to lately…

I got the feeling that Kitsune was probably trying to awaken the 3rd Beast of Chaos as I spoke…so my friends and I went to stop him…

Our first stop was at the Yokai Shrine in the Bamboo Forest…which was populated by vicious raccoon creatures. Princess Ai No Miko referred them as Tanuki…I wondered if they had rabies or something.

Princess Ai No Miko claimed there was a fiery monster that we would have to defeat if we were going to get to the next Yokai Shrine. She referred it as the Soultaker. Suffice to say we would have to get to work.

It was pretty fast…Masamune34 had a hard time slashing the thing with his sword. And to make matters worse, the Soultaker kept on trying to set us on fire. Thankfully, Blackmagic13 knew a few water and ice spells, so we were able to destroy it before it could cause us any more harm.

Afterwards, the princess directed us to the second Yokai Shrine…which curiously was located in a junkyard. It was populated by Yokai known as Tsukomo-Gami…spirits of objects that had been left behind by their owners, in other words, it was time to take out the trash.

For some reason, a Yokai known as Onibaba was also living there…she was basically an old crone that tried to cast nasty spells on us. Why she was living there I'm not actually sure…Anyways, Masamune34 himself got turned into a frog, the poor guy. It took me a while to find the spell to change him back to normal.

"That was horrible…" stated Masamune34, letting out a frog croak. Curiously, he mentioned this happening to one of his adversaries previously. How long had they been fighting the Chaos Lords?

Our next target was the Yokai River. It was populated by undead…which Princess Ai Ni Miko referred to as Funa-Yurei. It was also populated by our old friends, the Kappa. There was also a Yokai there known as Yure-Onna, a snake woman that kept on trying to ensnare us with her coils and bite us with her venomous teeth…suffice to say that was where my healing spells came in handy.

Our next target was the graveyard. Unfortunately, Princess Ai No Miko wasn't able to travel with us. How unfortunate…then again I suppose it wouldn't be in our best interest if she ended up getting injured either…even if I did have holy magic that could nurse her back to health…

Anyways, on the way to the bridge, we met someone who told us about the background of Kitsune…apparently, he joined Drakath due to the fact that he thought the emperor was allowing too many humans on the island…I wonder what humans ever did to him…apparently he was the one responsible for all the Yokai plaguing Yokai Isle.

We met a strange cat creature there…who sent us off to defeat the creatures that had been plaguing the graveyard that were known as Skello Kitties…unfortunately, he was in cahoots with Kitsune…and the quests he gave us were actually him trying to stall us so that the Chaos Shogun could finish summoning it without interruption.

Suffice to say, Blackmagic13 was not amused, and quickly burnt him to a crisp with a fire spell. He immediately surrendered and told us where we could find Kitsune.

"Please don't hurt me! I'll do anything!" he screamed.

But by the time we got there, we were already too late…

We could only watch as the 3rd Beast of Chaos emerged through the roof…

"Now that I've summoned the 3rd Beast of Chaos…I suppose I won't need this anymore." stated Kitsune, dropping the sword on the floor.

O-Dokoru immediately got angry and began attacking us, pummeling with its fists.

Suddenly, the monster grabbed Masamune34 and Blackmagic14 with its hands and started squeezing them both.

What in Lore was I going to do?

_This is quite the cliffhanger isn't it? Don't worry, we'll find out what happens in the next chapter…of course then again you all probably know what's going to happen next…_


	35. Chapter 35: The Biggest Undead Ever

The War Against Drakath

_In this chapter, we'll get to find to find out what happens to our heroes as usual…and yes, they won't end up horribly dying…because that would be horribly dark and depressing, and you probably wouldn't enjoy that…_

_Anyways, you probably want me to hurry up and start this chapter…since you've been complaining that I haven't been updating enough. Well, here it is, the finished chapter in all its final glory._

**Chapter 35: The Biggest Undead Ever**

I wasn't sure what I was going to do about all of this. Last time I checked, Masamune34 and Blackmagic13 were in charge of doing damage to the Third Beast of Chaos…and they were currently in the clutches of O-Dokuro, who was squeezing them tightly.

"Gah!" Masamune34 screamed in pain.

"Make it stop!" Blackmagic13 screeched.

Seeing though my friends were in trouble, I decided to use one of the few spells I knew...which naturally was healing others.

Unfortunately I missed and I ended up hitting the skeletal monster instead, which interestingly enough seemed to be injured by it.

I wondered what was going on. Curious, I casted another Heal spell, which caused it to clutch its head and drop Masamune34 and Blackmagic13 on the ground.

"Thank goodness." Masamune34 stated.

"Ugh…" complained Blackmagic13.

Suddenly, I remembered something very important about zombies and the like…that being undead was basically the opposite of being alive, and that therefore healing spells were harmful to them…why didn't I think of that before?

I tried casting a light spell on O-Dokuro, which suffice to say had very harmful effects on it. Masamune34 and Blackmagic13 continued fighting the beast, which was useful considering that the beast of chaos was now focusing its efforts on me. I wondered if it was going to squeeze the life out of me like it did with my friends.

"Graarrghh!" it bellowed.

To answer my question, it began shooting purple lasers out of its eyes…personally, I'm not exactly sure how it did that, but it aimed them specifically at me…it was a good thing I casted a barrier spell at that particular moment…otherwise I might have been fried and we'd have to have a funeral for me shortly afterwards.

Eventually, we managed to destroy one of the skeletal monster's arms, which significantly weakened it, and allowed us to land more attacks on it. In other words, I managed to get a considerable break from healing for a change…and I could recharge my mana somewhat to prepare another offensive spell.

We continued battering and battering at the beast, and eventually we managed to destroy its other arm…suffice to say it looked like we had nearly reached victory.

"You're not so tough now without your arms to punch and squeeze us, aren't you?" taunted Blackmagic13. She seemed to love combat a bit more than was healthy, if you ask me.

Eventually, O-Dokuro couldn't take it anymore, and ultimately it collapsed into a pile of bones (perhaps we should have brought barbecue sauce?)…which suffice to say left us with the task of defeating Kitsune and stopping him from making Yokai Isle become Yokai-only.

"I wonder where Kitsune is, anyway?" I asked, looking around. Where had he gone off too? To be honest, we had lost track of him while were fighting the overgrown skeleton.

Suddenly, we heard a sound which curiously sounded like something being opened…as it turns out, while we were occupied fighting the chaos golem, we realized that he had already opened a rift to the Yokai World using the Hanzamune Sword, causing an entire army of Yokai to immediately invade. Pretty soon all of Yokai Isle was under siege...you think that the guards were on lunch break at the time? I couldn't see them anywhere.

"This is really bad." said Masamune34. Of course, we didn't really need him to tell us that. What were we going to do?

Unfortunately, the Emperor was still in a trance just like before, so there wasn't anything he could do to help his royal subjects with the situation…in other words, it looked like Princess Ai No Miko was in charge. She stated that it was up to us to participate in the battle and stop the mess that the Chaos Fox (at least, I believe that he's a fox, he was capable of walking upright and speaking, so I'm not exactly sure) had caused…and that we were the only ones that could stop him. And judging how intense things were, it looked like we would have to act quickly or the entire isle would be lost.

It's a shame that there are always so many wars in Lore…I really wish that it could be a more peaceful place without all the evil villains that are always making it miserable for their own personal gain. Blackmagic13 jus stated that she wanted to bring Kitsune to justice…which I suppose he deserved, even if he wasn't always evil…

"For Battleon!" exclaimed Masamune34.

"For Swordhaven!" I shouted.

"For Shadowfall!" Blackmagic13 declared.

Masamune34 and I glared at the dark sorceress.

"What?" she inquired.

And so we charged into battle, swinging swords and casting spells and whatever Yokai leaped at us. It was going to be a long day…

_Once again, our heroes find themselves involved in another war…let's hope that Blackmagic13 won't start one someday, because that would probably lead to horrific bloodshed…_

_Anyways, we'll find out what happens to our heroes in the next chapter…but you shold know that by now._


	36. Chapter 36: The Yokai War

The War Against Drakath

_In this chapter, our heroes shall take down Kitsune…and save everyone from the wrath of the Yokai…it's a moment we've all been waiting for, haven't we?_

**Chapter 36: The Yokai War**

It wasn't much of a surprise when we found various adventurers battling the army of Yokai minions. It looked like there was no end to them in sight…which as it turns out was due to the fact that Kitsune had opened up a portal to the Yokai world, meaning that they could enter the world of Lore as they pleased. How were we going to stop it?

Thankfully, Kitsune had abandoned the Hanzamune sword and left it on the battlefield, so I picked it up and prepared to close the rift…

Unfortunately, the Yokai discovered what I was doing and started dogpiling me…before long they had me surrounded and I wasn't sure what I was going to do.

"Help!" I screeched. I just couldn't get them off me. I had my limits.

Thankfully, Blackmagic13 and Whitemagic7 were ready to help me…they used their magic to help take down the Yokai so that I could get through…even so however, I realized that if I didn't seal the rift, then the monsters would eventually overwhelm Yokai Island…and it would become a far different place, to say the very least.

Using a pile of monsters that my friends and I had defeated, I managed to climb up and seal the portal…but unfortunately, I was clumsy and dropped the sword, which even more unfortunately was found by Kitsune.

"You shouldn't have done that…now I'll have to reopen the rift so that I can bring in more Yokai…but that won't be a big deal…after all, once I have you out of my way, conquering Yokai Island will be made a much easier task." he said.

"Why do you hate humans so much Kitsune? What did they ever do to you?" Whitemagic7 asked.

"It's none of your business." he replied. "Now get off my island!"

Kitsune pulled out his sword, which began the battle.

For a while, he didn't seem that powerful. For one thing, I was able to counter his sword strikes with my own while Blackmagic13 casted her spells and Whitemagic7 healed us whenever we got hit.

Unfortunately, as it turns out, he was able to transform into a fox…while he was in that state, he was a lot more powerful than before, and we weren't even able to damage him.

Thankfully, it was only temporary, and he eventually returned back to normal so that we could fight him again.

"I've had enough of this!" screamed Kitsune.

Suddenly, he created four different copies of himself…we realized then that things were going to be harder than we thought.

Each of the individual clones began attacking us…which proved to be a problem for Whitemagic7, as she now had to heal all three of us at once.

Fortunately, the clones were weak, and Blackmagic13 and I were able to destroy them without too much trouble.

Kitsune was evidently frustrated, and transformed into his true form again. Once more, we were unable to harm him, and we had to wait until he transformed back to his normal form.

"Stop transforming already!" screamed Blackmagic13. Apparently she wasn't very happy whenever she did that…it was making the fight a lot longer.

Eventually however, Kitsune was defeated, and he dropped his sword on the ground. Thankfully, I was quick and picked it up.

Unfortunately, the fox wouldn't give up the fight just yet.

"How about a sneak attack?" he said. And then he turned invisible. Where did he go? I tried slashing my sword around in hopes that one would attack him…

Somehow, I managed to open up a small portal to the Yokai World, causing Kitsune to get swallowed in.

"Nooooo!" he screamed. But it was too late. His fate was sealed.

Shortly afterwards, the portal closed, and the emperor somehow returned back to normal. Apparently the spell didn't work properly when its caster was in a different world.

"What happened? I have this horrible headache…" complained the emperor, clearly unaware that he was in a trance just a few minutes earlier.

"Let's go home, father." suggested Princess Miko. It had been a long day.

I then let out a sigh of relief. I felt a bit sorry for Kitsune though. At least he probably would be better off inside the Yokai World where there would no humans. After all, he never seemed exactly fond of them.

As usual, we said our farewells to everyone that we had helped recently (which naturally was a lot of people given how populated Yokai Island was), as we set sail back to Battleon.

Suffice to say, they were rather happy to see us…but I got the feeling that Drakath was currently plotting to send another Lord of Chaos to cause well…more chaos. Where would he send one this time? They always seemed to pop up in the most random locations…

I read a newspaper about the vampires and the werewolves…apparently, they simply couldn't get along, and as usual they were preparing for war against one another. They were always trying to get each other's territory. Then again, this meant that they wouldn't be attacking innocent people, so I suppose that's a good thing at least.

Little did I know that the true threat to them was underneath their noses…

_Well, that's the finale for the Yokai Arc…you should probably know what's coming next…it's going to be spooky…_


	37. Chapter 37: A Visit to Darkovia

_The War Against Drakath_

_In this chapter, our heroes will head into Darkovia so that they can battle against the 5__th__ Lord of Chaos…who for some strange reason has decided to create his own Beast of Chaos…creative eh?_

_Hopefully our heroes can stop him…and if not can put an end to him and his little monster…_

**Chapter 37: A Visit To Darkovia**

A few weeks after defeating Kitsune, we received a newspaper about what had happening in Battleon recently, and discovered a rather interesting article. I began to get the feeling that there might be chaotic activity in Darkovia…after all, we had defeated the 4th Lord of Chaos not too long ago, and Drakath undoubtedly wanted to awaken another Chaos Beast.

Who would he assign to the job this time? It would probably be someone intimidating…but who would have a grudge against both the vampires and werewolves? Who could it possibly be?

"What are you reading?" asked Blackmagic13.

"This newspaper…apparently there's been chaotic happening in Darkovia…I wonder why Drakath would want to pay that place a visit? Is there some sort of dark Chaos Beast that has been sealed away or something?" I told her.

"We better go tell Whitemagic7…besides, Darkovia is my kind of place." Blackmagic13 replied.

"Yes, I'm sure that you would enjoy being in such a dark and spooky place…maybe you'll learn a new spell there or something." I agreed sarcastically.

And so we went to fetch Whitemagic7…suffice to say she was less than enthusiastic to head there.

"Do you have any idea how dangerous that place is? It's filled with undead…and vampires…and werewolves…are you absolutely sure that you want to go there?" she inquired.

We told her that there had been chaotic activity there lately, and that the 5th Lord of Chaos might have already been sent there.

"Alright, but I still don't think that this is a good idea. There's a lot of things that can go wrong…and I don't think the vampires and werewolves will appreciate you adventuring into their territory." she warned.

"We could always try to explain the situation to them…if we're lucky, we might be able to persuade them to help us." I answered.

"Or we could just use some garlic and some silver to keep them from attacking us…for such powerful creatures they have such lame weaknesses…" continued Blackmagic13.

"I really don't want to solve our problems with violence, Blackmagic13." I told her.

"Why not? Violence solves everything!" she exclaimed.

"Somehow, I'm not sure if that's true." I told her.

"Whatever you say." Blackmagic13 replied sarcastically.

And so we set out to head to Darkovia. Soon we noticed that things started to get more and more spooky…

"Huh, now this is my type of environment." stated Blackmagic13.

"I hope that we don't have to stay here long." complained Whitemagic7.

Soon enough we noticed that there were several monsters about…ones that sent chills down my spine. Darkovia certainly deserved its reputation as one of the scariest places in all of Lore. No wonder vampires and werewolves were drawn to it. Speaking of which, I wondered if they were currently at war. For some reason, they had a hard time getting along.

Soon enough we saw that there were two guards standing in front of the entrance…apparently, they didn't want just anyone to get through. One of them was a vampire and one was a werewolf…and they were currently squabbling.

"Vampires are better than werewolves!" yelled the vampire.

"No! You're wrong! Werewolves are better than vampires!" yelled the werewolf.

"Um, excuse me, can we get through?" I asked.

The two of them stopped fighting and turned to look at us.

"I suppose we could…if you do some quests for us first." they said.

"Why am I not surprised to hear that?" I thought.

And so we set out to fight the nasty monsters that inhabited Darkovia. Whitemagic7 was less than enthusiastic, while Blackmagic13 was enjoying the entire thing.

"Let's fry these wolves, shall we?" stated Blackmagic13.

"I really don't see why you like combat so much…" moped Whitemagic7.

Suddenly, one of the Albino Bats (which, for some strange reason, had glowing red eyes) bit Blackmagic13 on the arm.

"Ouch!" she screamed. "What's the big idea?"

Immediately, Whitemagic7 tried to heal up Blackmagic13...I went over to see if she was alright, when suddenly a Dire Wolf bit me in the leg.

"Yeowch!" I yelled.

These monsters around Darkovia were maniacs. Why the heck did they bite us?

Thankfully, Whitemagic7 was able to heal us, but I still felt different…somehow. All of a sudden, I became a bit peckish for raw meat. Since when did I like to eat raw meat? The last time I checked, I preferred having it cooked. I couldn't help but shake the feeling that something was wrong.

I decided to talk to Blackmagic13…she said that she was also feeling fine, but she was starting to feel rather thirsty. Did it have anything to do to how I was feeling right now? I wasn't exactly sure. But she said that she was feeling alright, so I decided not to dwell on it too much.

Anyways, the two guards decided to let us in. I guess they were glad that we had defeated all of the monsters and were happy to return the favor.

Immediately, we noticed that there seemed to be a large castle ahead. I wonder who was inside? All I could tell was that it looked ominous…who exactly would want to live inside such a spooky castle? Especially in a place like Darkovia…

We decided that maybe we should pay that castle a visit and warn whoever owned that castle about the rather chaotic occurrences that had been happening there.

Little did I know that there would be future horrors lying in wait…

_Well, there goes the thirty-seventh chapter…in the next chapter, our heroes will pay Safiria and Constanin a visit…little do they know what's lying in store for them…_

_Anyways, I'll be going on a vacation, so don't expect me to update until I get back…so I wanted to let you guys know and publish this chapter until then so that oyu won't have to wait as long. Then again you've been waiting patiently…so sorry about that._


	38. Chapter 38: Vampires Vs Werewolves

The War Against Drakath

_In this chapter, our heroes are going to visit the vampires and the werewolves…however some of them are not going to receive a warm welcome…why you may ask? You're going to find out soon enough…_

**Chapter 38: Vampires vs. Werewolves**

We approached Safiria's Castle, and noticed how dark and spooky it looked. Come to think of it, it sounded like a place I would like to live. I do have a taste for haunted mansions and the like, after all. Why do you think I decided to join the dark side? Personally, I don't understand why Masamune34 likes things that are golden and shiny. I'd rather have something that was silver.

There was a vampire there…and he was strangely very friendly towards me. He even allowed to me to bring Whitemagic7 with him. Come to think of it, I've feeling rather strange ever since that bat bit me. My skin is now really pale…and I can feel fangs growing in. I was starting to wonder if I was infected or something.

On the other hand, he wasn't friendly towards Masamune34 at all. In fact, he immediately shooed him away.

"Your kind isn't welcome around here! Get out of my sight before I go to Safiria and tell her about you!" he exclaimed.

"Alright, take it easy!" answered the blue knight. It looked like he wouldn't be able to come with us…did he hate knights or something?

What exactly was his problem? Curious, I decided to look at him, and noticed that for some strange reason, he now had paws for hands. What was happening to him? Was he infected too or something?

I decided to look around the castle, and noticed that there were pictures of Safiria…apparently the vampires adored her. I suppose it made sense, considering she was one of the prettiest and one of the most powerful vampires in existence. Her other tastes in art were rather disturbing though. I noticed that there were several pictures of werewolves…that had knives and other sharp things sticked in them.

Unfortunately, the castle seemed to be overrun with chaorrupted lycans. I could tell they were this way because their fur was purple rather than their traditional golden. We had to get rid of them before the vampires would let us through.

Speaking of werewolves, Safiria and her kind weren't too fond of them. They were always fighting each other simply so that they could get each other's territory. As much fun as it is to engage in the thrill of combat, I personally wondered if things would ever get better between them. They were actually pretty similar in their own ways…

But Safiria probably wasn't interested in signing any peace treaty between the werewolves, so I decided to put that thought behind me as I said hello. It was funny really. Darkovia would probably be a far better place if the vampires and werewolves could get along. In fact, I might just be able to call it Lightnova…although I personally enjoyed the darkness of the place. But they always had a bunch of petty reasons to keep fighting each other.

For some strange reason, all crimes were equal in the vampire world irregardless of how horrible or how mild they tended to be. In other words, if a vampire took one step out of line, they would end up with a stake through their heart.

"Isn't that a little cruel? They're supposed to be your loyal subjects. You can't just execute them on a whim." pointed out Whitemagic7.

"It's always been the policy." answered Safiria. Who could have come up with that? Was it the first vampire in existence? I wasn't sure.

I then told her about the chaos that had been unfolding in Darkovia…and she immediately turned angry.

"I've been receiving numerous reports about chaotic lycans attacking the vampires…do you know how annoying that is? I've even heard reports of werepyres…disgusting creatures they are. They're hybrids between werewolves and vampires…and you know how much I hate werewolves. They're flea-ridden as they are repulsive." she explained.

"I see…" I told her. What did werewolves ever do to her? Did they pee on her carpet or something? Did they rip up her furniture? Or did she just not like animals? I suppose there were things about the vampire queen I would not fully understand, like why she decided to dress rather seductively when she seemed to prefer not being married.

"I suppose you could probably ask the werewolves for more information…not like I would recommend that...everyone knows that they're flea-ridden pests. But I'll leave you to decide." Safiria told me.

Afterwards, I went to pick up Masamune34…he was starting to look worse than ever. Why was he so hairy all of a sudden? Maybe he should go visit the local barber and see if he could get him shaved…but knowing how long that would take he'd probably have to pay a lot of gold. A barber did have a lot of customers to attend to, after all.

"You ready to go visit the werewolves?" he asked.

I nodded…and we headed to where the werewolves called home. Unfortunately, they weren't exactly happy to see me. They immediately snarled, and I got the feeling I wasn't welcome there.

I decided to let Masamune34 and Whitemagic7 talk to the werewolves. What I ever did to them, I do not know.

_Our anti-heroine has decided to talk to Safiria about what has happening in Darkovia lately…things are starting to get bad for them, isn't it? Our heroes are probably going to need to talk to the werewolves about this as well…see if they can do anything to assist the wild animals._

_Oh, and let's hope that our heroes don't end up getting rabies. Wouldn't want that to happen to them, now would we? That would certainly make fighting monsters a lot more difficult, and they've still got a lot to do before they can defeat the 5__th__ Lord of Chaos._

_Do you think our heroes will be able to win this time? Then again they've done so well before._


	39. Chapter 39: The Darkovia War

The War Against Drakath

_In this chapter, a war is going to break out between the werewolves and vampires...because you know, they're always at each other's throats..._

_And interestingly enough our heroes aren't going to be sure what they're going to do about the conflict..._

_And of course, the werepyres are up to no good...they've allied themselves with Drakath after all...seems they didn't appreciate being shunned by both the vampires and werewolves. Oh well._

**Chapter 39: The Darkovia War**

I could tell that something was wrong with Masamune34 and Blackmagic13 after they had been bitten by a werewolf and a vampire respectively, but when they fully transformed, I was in for a big surprise.

Apparently, Masamune34 had been bitten by a werewolf...and Blackmagic13 had been bitten by a vampire...there wasn't any other explanation really.

"What happened? And why do I suddenly want so much blood?" asked Blackmagic13.

"Owoooo!" howled Masamune34. "Wait, why did I just do that?"

"Um guys...I don't know how to say this to you...but I think you've become a werewolf and a vampire..." stated Blackmagic13.

"You mean I can't look into a mirror anymore? This rots!" exclaimed Blackmagic13.

"Now I'm probably going to get fleas..." complained Masamune34.

"There's got to be a way to get you guys cured..." I told them. "I am curious why you aren't looking for something to sink your teeth in though..."

"You're right, that is odd..." said Blackmagic13.

"Maybe we have a strong will or something?" pointed out Masamune34.

"Well, I can't really picture Blackmagic13 taking orders from anybody to be honest...as for you, Masamune34, I think you're probably right about having a strong will." I pointed out.

"What are we going to do now though? I don't think we can leave Darkovia without being exposed to sunlight or some sort of angry mob..." pointed out Blackmagic13.

"Like I said, I hope I can get you guys cured." I told them.

"I sure hope you can find a way." agreed Masamune34.

"For now, we should probably pick a side in the Darkovia War...of course, it looks like you two are going to be stuck working for one side..." I explained.

"I don't know...I can't really picture myself going up against Masamune34..." contradicted Blackmagic13.

"Strangely enough, neither can I." agreed Masamune34.

"I just wonder what the werepyres are up to...for some strange reason the vampires and werewolves don't seem to realize the true threat underneath their noses..." I noted.

"They must be blind or something..." agreed Blackmagic13.

"Apparently." Masamune34 agreed.

"Well, they're probably going to find out about the werepyres eventually once they unleash the 5th Beast of Chaos on Darkovia..." I pointed out.

"We need to stop them." nodded Masamune34.

"Problem is...we don't really know where they're hiding...I know they've got to be around Darkovia somewhere..." I informed them.

"You're right...just where would the Werepyres like to hide?" Blackmagic13 questioned.

"Wherever they are, we need to find them, and fast!" I exclaimed that.

Shortly afterwards, we noticed that there was a lot of fighting going on between the vampires and werewolves...it then occured to us that the war had already started.

"This is going to get rather messy." I murmured.

I personally wondered where Safiria and Constantine were in the chaos...likely they were overseeing the battle.

It was a shame really, I could really have used their help against the werepyres...but Safiria was blinded by her petty squabbles with the werewolves and Constantine was thus forced to defend himself from the vampires.

In other words, it looked like it was up to us to put an end to the Fifth Lord of Chaos's plan...

Suddenly, a swarm of bats began to flock towards us...we began to wonder what was going on, when suddenly they bit into our flesh.

"Ouch! Get them off me!" I demanded.

"Where are they coming from?" wondered Masamune34.

"Oh, they're just pets of mine." said a voice.

I looked around, and noticed that there was a vampire standing close to us. Curiously enough, he wasn't fighting against the werewolves.

"Who are you?" I questioned.

"My name is Edward...Drakath mentioned to Wolfwing that you would try to stop him...just like you had thwarted three Chaos Lords in the past...so he decided to send me to make sure you don't interfere...if you get what I'm saying." explained the vampire.

"You joined the werepyres? You traitor!" exclaimed Blackmagic13.

"What can I say? He promised me lots of blood if I teamed up with him...and look what he's brought me...a young damsel that I can sink my teeth into..." Edward said.

"You'll have to go through us first." said Masamune34.

"Fair enough. Wouldn't want it to be too easy, now would we." said Edmund.

"Of course not." agreed Blackmagic13, as she tossed a fireball.

Edmund simply sidestepped and knocked her down.

"You've only been a vampire since recently, have you? Well, that's rather unfortunate. I've been oen for over a century." answered Edward.

"Just my luck." retorted Blackmagic13.

Fortunately, Masamune34 tackled Edmund to the ground and starting to claw at his face.

"Aargh! Get off me you mangy mutt!" demanded Edmund, who started trying to shove Masamune34 off.

Blackmagic13 took the opportunity to fire a few icicles at the traitorous vampire. He promptly snarled in rage.

"Alright, now you've made me angry." he said. Snapping his fingers, geysers of blood started to sprout of the ground, sending Blackmagic13 and Masamune34 flying.

"Now then, let me have a taste of your blood." said Edmund.

Unfortunately for him, I realized that as a vampire my holy spells would be effective against him. I promptly decided to cast one.

"Gah!" he screamed.

And to make a long story short, I decided to keep casting.

"Make it stop! Make it stop!" he demanded.

I then finished him off using a blast of holy energy...and to make a long story short, Edmund was reduced to ash.

"Are you two alright?" I questioned them.

"Yeah, I think so...sheesh, I didn't really figure that a vampire would attack us instead of a werepyre...I guess Wolfwing's always looking for new recruits..." Blackmagic13 nodded.

"We've got to find his lair, and fast!" exclaimed Masamune34.

"You mean like...that cave over there?" Blackmagic13 inquired.

"Hmm...something tells me that might be the werepyre's stronghold..." I explained.

"Well, I suppose we might as well go inside. Right now the vampires and werewolves are fighting so I don't think we can really ask them for help..." said Masamune34.

"Hold it!" exclaimed someone.

We looked around, and noticed that it appeared to be a vampire slayer.

"Didn't we see you on the way to Safiria's Castle?" questioned Blackmagic13.

"Yes, you did. People call me Shadowslayer Z...my job is to slay vampires. Or at least it used to be..." she said.

Blackmagic13 suddenly turned even whiter than usual.

"You're not going in there without me! Understood? It's very dangerous in there and I don't want you to get killed." questioned Shadowslayer Z.

"We kind of figured that out." answered Masamune34.

"Fine fine fine. But I'm not exactly looking forward to working with someone who slays vampires for a living...in case you just noticed, I just became one!" she exclaimed.

"Actually, I just managed to develop a cure for vampires and werewolves that have only been converted recently...if you manage to slay Wolfwing, I might be able to get you cured." Shadowslayer Z said.

Masamune34 agreed to this. After all, it would be difficult to get out of Darkovia considering the fact that neither vampires nor werewolves were particularly fond of sunlight.

"As for you, Whitemagic7, I would continue developing your healing and holy magic. They'll come in handy if you need to defeat another evildoer." said Shadowslayer Z. "Heck, you could probably become a vampire slayer like me..."

"But you slay vampires with swords..." said Whitemagic7.

"That's because I use it to stab them in the heart...you on the other hand won't need to resort to that..." pointed out the vampire slayer.

"I see..." said Whitemagic7.

"Well, we're wasting time...you want to stop Wolfwing from creating another Chaos Beast do you?" Shadowslayer Z inquired.

All three of us nodded.

"Then follow me." she answered.

To make a long story short, we went inside the Werepyre's Lair...there was one question that remained on our minds though...

Would we be able to stop Wolfwing in time?

_Will our heroes stop Wolfwing from creating the fourth Beast of Chaos? Or will he manage to succeed in his plans? Stay tuned..._


End file.
